Harry And Daphne
by Z-bond
Summary: After surviving the killer curse, Harry Potter is taken by his mother's sister, Bellatrix Black...Strong, independent Harry. Pairings: Harry/Daphne/Fleur Maybe , Draco/Tracey, Blaise/Susan, Warning:Weasley Bashing
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, this is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be supportive in your comments please. Honest reviews plz

**I do NOT own Harry Potter nor any of its characters. **

**Prologue**

"Please Bella, I know it's a lot to ask but please, don't make my little Harry with our awful squib sister and her family, they will make him suffer…You-Know-Who will eventually come after him and kill him. He knows the prophecy already…I have foreseen it all, James and I will die." A tear stained red head woman pleaded with a messy black haired woman in a muggle park.

Bellatrix Black sighed, her family had several members that were death eaters and she herself was no stranger when the dark lord, Voldemort had received word of the prophecy that a boy that was born on July would be his downfall. "Sissy, why aren't you trying to change the future if you foresaw all that?" Bella asked. "We can't change the future, its forbidden. James and I have been talking through this, nothing is more important than our Harry…we are ready to die"

Lily Potter retorted with determination in her voice. Bella gave her baby sister a hug and said, "I swear on my life that no harm will come to him as long as I live." Lily could only sob into her older sister's robes.

**July 31****st****, 1980**

"He's here, take Harry, I'll hold him off." James Potter yelled at his wife, whilst facing a hooded figure.

"Hold me off, without a wand?" Voldemort thought and snickered as he watched a red headed girl grabbing an infant boy and running up the stairs. _"Avada Kedavra." _ And a green jet of light hit James Potter squarely in the chest, he was dead before dropping to the floor.

Lily could hear the blast from the second floor and cried silently as she knew her husband was gone. However, Harry was still calm, he was not crying and kissed her mother's cheek. "So this is the end?" Lily thought to herself as she stood next to Harry's crib. She tucked her son one last time, planted many kisses on his forehead and face and waited for death to come to her. Voldemort arrived slowly to the second floor, he always liked his prey die a slow death, full of despair and hopelessness. With one flick of his wand, the door blew open. Revealing a red headed woman with her arms protecting the infant in the crib behind her. "Move aside girl, I don't wish to spill any more magical blood." Voldemort sneered at her.

Lily Potter was terrified at her assailant, her emerald eyes bored into his red ones and she responded defiantly, "NO, I WILL NOT." "Ignorant girl." Voldemort sneered and shouted "_Avada Kedavra_" and Lily Potter was hit by a jet of green light and fell to the ground, dead. To Voldemort's shock, the boy in the crib was still not crying even after the death of his mother, that incensed Voldemort, he was the most powerful wizard that had ever lived, being able to beat death but here was an infant boy that was not crying in fear.

Voldemort pointed the tip of his wand to the infant's forehead and snarled, "Goodbye, Harry Potter…._Avada Kedavra._" However to the Dark Lord's shock, the jet of green light hit Harry's forehead and rebounded on him instead, and the next thing Voldemort knew, he was bodiless, he was nothing more than a clump of spirits. He stared at the infant, who was still breathing but now had a lightening bolt scar on his forehead and screamed, if he could scream, "This isn't over Potter, I'll be back, more powerful than ever and you will die and everyone you love will suffer." With that the spirit of the Dark Lord retreated into the night.

Ten minutes later, a messy black haired woman apparated into the half destroyed house. Bellatrix Black was shocked, her brother-in-law was dead on the ground and she quickly darted for the second floor and her black eyes were immediately filled up with tears of sadness. Her dead sister Lily, sprawled on the ground in front of a crib, Bella wanted very much to hug the body of her sister and cry but she knew that the manipulative Albus Dumbledore would soon arrive so she went instinctively to the crib and saw her nephew smiling at her, his piercing emerald eyes meeting her violet black ones.

Bella sighed in comfort, and grabbed the boy from his crib and patted him soothingly on the back. Then she felt the infant's lips peck at her cheek and giggled. "I think I can get use to this." Bella thought with a small chuckle, she was never good with handling children but Harry was somehow different, he already made her gloomy life joyful. Bella shrugged off the thoughts and apparated out of the Potter manor.


	2. Nine Years Later

**Thank you all for such good comments. I appreciate them a lot**

**Chapter 1**

**Nine Years Later**

"Harrison James Black!" A loud voice echoed within the walls of Black Manor. A tall, slightly muscular boy with emerald green eyes and messy black hair immediately shot up from his king sized bed and ran down to the kitchen like there was no tomorrow.

"What is it mum?" Harry Potter or now known as Harry Potter Black asked with slight fear in his voice, his mum would only use that tone when she was upset about something. Bellatrix Black gave a playful glare at her son and said with a sigh while shaking her head, "It's your birthday today honey.

Can you at least not sleep in today." Harry stood frozen, rooted to the ground for a moment until he lunged for his mother and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks mum." Harry whispered into Bellatrix's robes. Bellatrix smiled and patted her son on the head, "You have a letter, from Hogwarts…Harry." At this Harry pulled his head from his mother's robe and smiled radiantly.

"Now I can be like mum." Harry said. "Yes darling, now eat your breakfast…we have a long day ahead of us." Bellatrix coaxed. "Yes m'am" Harry retorted playfully and took a seat at the large table and tucked into his eggs and ham.

"Relax Harry, it'll be okay, I'm with you." Bellatrix calmed her son as they walked together under the fireplace. With a gulp, Harry nodded and watched in awe as his mother drew some floo powder and said, "Diagon Alley", and he saw green flames engulfing him. The next thing he realized was that his mother and him arrived under a fireplace of a shop.

Bellatrix saw the awed expression on her son's face and smirked. "I thought you would be use to all this now, you have flown your first broom when you were five and use wandless magic at the age of seven." Bellatrix snorted. "Sorry, mum but I just love magic." Harry retorted and with a smile on her face, Bellatrix wrapped her arm around her son and together they headed for Gringotts Bank.

Bellatrix and Harry made their way to the front counter and Bellatrix asked politely, "Excuse me, master goblin, I am Bellatrix Black and I have made an appointment today regarding my son Mr. Harry Potter, now currently Black for a visit of his vault." The goblin dropped his quill immediately, he leaned over the counter and saw a boy with messy black hair, well-sculptured face with piercing emerald green eyes and last but not least a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Very well, Miss. Black, Mr. Black. Let us head for the vaults.

By the way, my name is Griphook, it would be my absolute honor to serve the Blacks." The goblin said with a bow and led them to a cart and it took them deep underground. After riding through various tunnels, the cart arrived at a large vault and Griphook unlocked the door with one of many keys. Harry eyes widened in shock, mountains of galleons, sickles and knuts laid within the vault. Along with money, there were also a wide variety of jewellery, ranging from necklaces to rings. Bellatrix looked at her son and she was amazed, her son was completely unexcited.

"Mum, lets just get what we need and go." Harry said, Bellatrix smiled and nodded. Griphook was amazed, the boy standing before him was one of the most famous and richest people in all of Europe and yet he did not flaunt. After putting a hundred galleons, two hundred sickles and three hundred knuts into a pouch, Bellatrix and Harry left the Potter's vault. "Mum, where are we going?" Harry asked his mother as the cart took them deeper into the tunnels. "Getting your birthday present, hon." Bellatrix responded. They reached the Black Vault and Griphook again inserted the lock with a key and the doors sprung open. "Wait here Harry." Bellatrix said as she got off the cart and disappeared into the spacious vault.

Awkward silence enveloped the atmosphere as Griphook and Harry sat in silence, Griphook looked up and to his amazement, Harry had a ball of lightning on one palm and a ball of fire on his other. "Excuse me, Mr. Black but how did you learn to use wandless magic.?" The goblin asked. To his surprise, Harry answered politely, "Sir, forgive me for I do not know, it just happens. And please, would you call me Harry?" Griphook nodded and offered a rare smile, the relationship between goblins and wizards have never been great but this boy was definitely different.

Bellatrix returned from the vault, pulled Harry close to her and the cart ascended back to the surface. "This is for you. My son." Bellatrix said softly as they walked back to the lobby of Gringotts; Harry felt something cold brush around his neck. He looked down and saw it was a silver chained necklace with an emerald in the middle. "Mum, this is beautiful, I'll always keep it with me." Harry could only stammer. Bellatrix smiled and added, "It's not just a decoration, don't be hesitant to draw magical energy from it when you feel exhausted."

Harry nodded and gave his mother a peck on the cheek. Bellatrix smiled and said "Alright, lets get all the things we need for your first year." Harry nodded and said, "Goodbye Mr. Griphook sir." Waving to the goblin as he left the bank with his hand in his mothers. Griphook waved back and smiled, "That boy is definitely something else."

After getting through with robes at Madam Malkins, and cauldrons and potion ingredients from the potion's store. Bellatrix puller her son into Ollivander's Wand Shop, Harry could barely contain his excitement; he was about to get his first wand. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander, sir." Harry said. An elderly, skeleton like man appeared from the backroom and smiled at the messy black haired wizard. "Good afternoon, Mr. Black. Getting your first wand today?" Ollivander said. "Yes sir." Harry replied. "Very well, raise your wand hand" Ollivander said and began to do all sorts of measurements of Harry's arm.

Harry looked bemused and turned to his mum, Bellatrix merely smiled back, nodding. "Interesting, very interesting." Ollivander muttered. "Sir?" Harry asked inquisitively. However Ollivander continued mumbling as he went into the backroom and returned a few moments later with a long, black case. With extreme delicacy, the old wand maker removed the top of the case, revealing a single wand lying within. Harry already could feel the wand calling towards him, seducing him. "May I, sir?" Harry asked, Ollivander nodded and watched in anticipation as Harry carefully placed his hand on the handle of the wand and tightened his grip on it. Upon gripping the wand, Harry was surrounded by a white and black aura.

It disappeared moments later and Harry quickly returned the wand back into the box. Ollivander clapped his hands, "Curious, very curious." He muttered. Harry met the gaze of the old wand maker and asked, "What's curious." Bellatrix immediately moved behind her son and gently placed her hands on his shoulders, comforting him; Harry looked up at his mum and smiled. "11 inches, Holly, Phoenix feather, nice and supple. It seems that this wand has marked you as its owner, what is curious is that its brother marked a person as its owner and that owner was the one who gave you that scar." Ollivander explained. Harry winced, but quickly calmed down as his mum rubbed his shoulder affectionately.

"Thank you sir." Harry could only say and paid for his wand and left the shop, once again with his hand in Bellatrix's. "Harry you alright dear?" Bellatrix asked softly, her black eyes filled with concern. Harry nodded and smiled, "I'm fine mum." Bellatrix smiled back and pointed at Flourish and Blotts, "Our last stop." Harry smile grew larger, not that he was a bookworm but he had always loved Flourish and Blotts. Ever since he could read, his mother and his aunt Narcissa would give him lots of books on magical creatures, transfiguration, charms and different types of potions and their effects. After half an hour, Bellatrix and Harry walked out of Flourish and Blotts, "Well, that's everything...can you wait right here hon? I forgot something." Bellatrix said. "No problem mum." Harry said and watched his mother walk off.

Harry was sitting on a bench when he saw out of the corners of his eyes a golden blonde haired girl on the floor being bullied by red haired freckled boy and two black haired boys, "Hey, leave her alone. Go pick on someone your own size." Harry yelled as he sprinted over to the girl. The red head sneered, "What's it to you? She's a Greengrass, they're all evil bastards that are with You-Know-Who!" Harry immediately felt his anger boiling and he reached into his pouch and pulled out his wand and yelled, "_Densaugeo!" _and immediately, the red head's teeth became enormous, making him look like Bugs Bunny. However Harry wasn't finished, he shouted, "_Avis!" "Oppugno!"_, immediately, birds shot out of his wand and were pecking at the three bullies. Their shrieks could still be heard as they ran away, Harry pocketed his wand, oblivious to the stares of the people around them.

He turned around and offered his hand to the blonde girl on the floor. She took it and he pulled her up with no effort at all, "You alright?" Harry asked, staring into the girl's piercing light blue eyes. The girl nodded and responded, "Why did you help me?" Harry smiled warmly at her and replied, "Because I wanted to." His response seemed to shock her and caused her to flush crimson slightly, "Harry Black." Harry said with no emotion whatsoever and nodded. The girl gasped and smiled, "My name is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass." Harry nodded and saw his mother rushing towards him, her face frantic. "Harrison James Black! I thought I told you to stay seated on the bench." Bellatrix scolded loudly. Harry gulped and said, "Sorry mum but Daphne was getting bullied, I had to help." Bellatrix's eyes narrowed as he saw the blonde haired girl next to her son and switched to a gentler tone, "Is that so, Ms. Greengrass?" Daphne's eyes widened, Bellatrix saw this and smiled, "Your parents were good friends of mine."

Daphne nodded and replied, "If it weren't for Harry, I do not want to speculate what might happen to me." Bellatrix smiled and asked her son gleefully, "What did you do to the bullies?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I used the teeth enlargement charm on one of them and summoned a flock of birds to attack them." Bellatrix smiled but the disappointment was clear in her voiced, "You're holding back, Harry." Harry nodded, his head hung, Daphne observed him silently. Bellatrix then handed Harry an Owl cage, which contained the most beautiful Owl he had ever seen, its feathers were a snowy white and it had bright yellow eyes. "Mum, she's beautiful." Harry whispered. "Take good care of her." Bellatrix said and patted her son on the head and added after taking a glance at her pocket watch, "It's getting late hon, we should go back home, tomorrow you'll be going to Hogwarts, you will need your sleep tonight…It was pleasant to meet you Ms. Greengrass." "Yes mum." Harry said obediently and took his mother's hand. "Bye Daphne, I hope I will see you again." Harry shouted as he waved to the girl. Daphne smiled and waved back, "He's so brave and handsome." A small voice whispered in the back of her head and she mentally scowled her inner self but the image of Harry Black waving at her made her smile.


	3. Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

After a night of little sleep, Harry Black and his mother arrived at King's Cross station. "So I would I have to run myself into that wall?" Harry asked in a half amused voice. "Don't worry dear, nothing will happen to you." Bellatrix reassured. "Here goes" Harry thought to himself as he closed his eyes and ran straight into the wall. Surprisingly he felt no pain and once he opened his eyes, he was on a different platform facing a black train that said Hogwarts Express. Bellatrix appeared next to him and smirked at her son, "Wasn't that fun hon?" Harry nodded and smiled back.

As they neared the train, Harry saw a blonde boy and a blonde woman waving at him and he immediately ran and gave the boy a manly hug. "Cousin Draco, it has been some time." Harry said with a grin. "Indeed, cousin Harry." Draco replied. "Aunt Narcissa" Harry said politely with a slight bow. "Hello Harry, I hope you have a great first year at Hogwarts." Narcissa said, she never liked to talk too much around Harry, it wasn't because she didn't like him, but he reminded her too much of her favorite sister Lily and it ripped her heart every time to look into those emerald green eyes.

Harry turned back to Bellatrix and said in a quiet voice, "Mum, you'll write won't you?" Bellatrix smiled warmly, which was very rare for her and she bent her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Of course dear, listen, no matter what house you get sorted into, I will be proud of you. Just remember you are not alone; trust in Severus and always be on the look out, and never ever let your guard down. Do not hesitate to use those spells I've taught you." Harry smiled and gave his mother a kiss on the check and a last hug and sprinted after Draco into the train and waved one last time at his mother as he boarded the train towards Hogwarts.

Bellatrix, for the first time in many years, felt tears springing up at the corner of her had become accustomed to her son's company for the last eight years and the thought of not seeing him for a while hurt her. "He'll be alright. Severus will take care of him." Narcissa said, placing a comforting arm on her older sister's shoulder. Bellatrix only nodded, it wouldn't be long until he came back for Christmas.

"So, ready for Hogwarts Harry?" Draco asked, sitting across from Harry in their compartment. Harry just smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I wonder what house I'll be sorted in." Draco smirked and said, "Well, no matter what house we're in, we're brothers, nothing will ever change that." Harry nodded and said quietly, "Thanks Draco…" Thankfully, knowing his cousin, Draco steered the topic to Quidditch but he didn't go far when people start to crowd around their compartment. Harry raised his eyebrow in amusement at all the people gawping at him as if he were a rare specimen in a zoo, he did not like this one bit but remembering the Occlumency lessons his mother had taught him, he cleared his emotions and pulled on an emotionless face.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the people left his compartment alone. Daphne Greengrass observed the group of people in front if a compartment and once the crowd disbanded, she walked near the compartment and saw the person who saved her life sitting near the window, looking out with a mixture of expectation and sadness in his emerald green eyes. Draco stared at the blonde then back at his cousin and gave a cough to grab his attention. Harry turned away from the window and his emerald green eyes immediately found the brilliant blue, "Hi Daphne." Harry said, "Hello Harry, do you mind if I sit in your compartment." Daphne asked shyly. Harry looked at Draco who had an amused smile forming at the corner of his mouth. "No problem Daphne. This is my cousin, Draco Malfoy." Harry said with a smirk. "Please to meet you." Draco said and turned to Harry, "Wow, we haven't even arrived at school yet and you got yourself a girlfriend already."

Harry who had drinking his pumpkin juice choked, eliciting a roar of laughter from Draco. Daphne couldn't help but blush a little but was relieved when Harry missed it. The train ride continued on as Daphne observed her two friends talk about the different subjects at Hogwarts, the teachers and speculations as to what creatures lurk in the vast forest that was next to the castle. That was when Daphne felt her eyes drooping and she felt herself slipping into her dreams, after thinking about a certain boy with piercing emerald green eyes.

Harry was reading his copy of _Intermediate Transfiguration_, since he was already way ahead of the standard first year when it came to Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and most importantly Defense Against The Dark Arts. As soon as turned six, Bellatrix took it extremely seriously as her personal mission to make her son the best duelist that had ever lived. Harry received Lily Potter's wand from Bellatrix and it was one of his most treasured items, it was willow, ten and quarter inches, swishy.

Harry remembered the countless hours he spent learning offensive and defensive spells and dueling his mother, who was famously known as the third best duelist in the whole wizard world, closely behind Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore. Harry was deep in the concept of turning a book into cat, when he felt extra weight on his left shoulder and he turned his head sideways and saw that Daphne had fallen asleep and was resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't say anything" Harry whispered threateningly as he watched his cousin trying his best not to burst in a fit of laughter and throw witty comments. Harry then went back to his _Intermediate Transfiguration. _

As night swallowed the last rays of light, Harry saw that they were nearing the train platform. He placed his copy of _Intermediate Transfiguration_ back into his trunk and still saw Draco smirking from behind his copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry said in a gentle voice, "Daphne, wake up…we're almost there." But Daphne just snuggled deeper into his shoulder, Harry could see Draco's arms shaking as he held the Daily Prophet in front of his nose. Harry scowled and said again, louder, "Ms. Greengrass, as much as I love you sleeping on my shoulder, we're almost at Hogwarts." Daphne's eyes shot open and felt she was leaning on something and as she raised her head, she was met by a pair of familiar emerald green eyes and she blushed beet red immediately and shot away from his shoulder at once.

Harry could only raise his eyebrow in amusement, by now Draco was snickering from behind his Daily Prophet, only a few steps from falling to the ground and laughing. Daphne, still blushing, said, "I need to get back into my compartment for my things, I'll see you later Harry." Harry nodded and watched as the skinny, gold blonde left his compartment, "You know what I think?" Draco said, face pink from restricting himself from laughing, "I think she fancies you." Harry only blinked which elicited more laughter from Draco. Harry shrugged his shoulders and watched the train park right at the station and pulled out his wand and thought _Reducio_ and the trunk shrank and Harry pocketed it into his pocket.

"Harry did you just do that nonverbally?" Draco asked, awed before casting the same charm on his trunk and pocketed it in his pants pocket. Harry nodded and grinned, with that they exited the train. Upon walking on the platform, the whispering and pointing recommenced, all directed at Harry but he merely strengthened his Occlumency shields and put on his sneering face as he made his way to one of many boats that were to take the first years to Hogwarts. The whispering and finger pointing continued as the other first years passed him, Harry merely scowled and but switched to a gentler sneer when he saw Daphne prop herself next to him and another girl with brown hair that was short and cropped. "Tracey Davis. Please to meet you." The girl like Daphne, had slender curves, she was going to be beautiful, with brown hair with hazel eyes, she held out a hand. "Harry Black. The pleasure's all mine." Harry stated, while shaking the girl's hand. "Draco Malfoy." Draco said boringly, giving her a nod, not bothered to shake her hand.

Daphne watched with curiosity at Harry who sat next to her, looking at his messy raven black hair, his perfect nose. "Daphne, you're drooling." Daphne whipped around and shot an icy glare at her best friend. Tracey was just shaking her head, while Draco just looked amused. Daphne felt her cheeks heating up but she noticed that Harry remained pensive, his emerald eyes still fixed at the seemingly endless lake. He didn't talk for the rest of the trip, Draco was already used to this, while they were younger, he was Harry's only friend because of all the fame he received. Harry was hailed as the savior of the wizard world, already a huge burden was cast on his shoulders, and it angered her mother and his aunt Bella very much whenever people started to whisper and point at Harry.

Draco sighed, it made life very difficult for his cousin; people would attempt to befriend him, not because they wanted to be his friend but because they wanted a share of his fame. It caused him to be unbelievably untrustworthy with other people. As they neared the docks, Harry and Draco jumped off the boats and to Draco's surprise, he saw Harry holding out his hand to help Daphne get off. Daphne felt a jolt of electricity going through her body as she grasp his hand, it was warm and comforting, "I could do this all day long." She thought to herself before Tracey's voice cut through her thoughts, "You're going all gooey on Black again." Daphne scowled at Tracey but when she turned around, the messy black haired wizard was already heading up the castle with his cousin.

Daphne continued to have thoughts about the emerald-eyed wizard as she walked into the castle, she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to think about him but she did. A stern looking witch around her fifties now led the first years, they walked until they arrived at the bottom of a stairway. "Wait here." She snapped and left. Daphne looked around, trying to see where Harry was but found him in a deep conversation with Draco, Tracey saw her best friend staring at Harry like he was her next meal and nudged her on the ribs gently and whispered, "You'll never get him like that, quit drooling over yourself for goodness sakes." Daphne just gave her best friend another icy glare. Draco noticed the blonde's stares and tapped his cousin on the shoulders, "What?" Harry asked. "Greengrass, she's been looking at you for a bit now." Draco said amusingly. Harry just snorted and shook his head. At last, for what seemed to be an eternity, the stern looking witch came back and motioned them to follow her.

They arrived at a huge door and they swung open, revealing a huge room with four long tables. The whispering and finger pointing again resumed when Harry appeared in everyone's sight. Harry was getting irritated, his Occlumency skills were pushed to the limit as he fought down any emotion that rose. Harry looked at the staff table and he let out a smile when he saw his 'Uncle' Severus Snape looking at him with a look of encouragement, Harry gave a nod and felt his whole body tense up; Daphne saw Harry tense up and his fists curled up in a ball. It was very much obvious that the whisperings and finger pointing were directed at him, she now realized why he was so distant and cold to her. "So he does this to everyone..." She thought to herself. Harry watched in amusement as the moldy old hat twitched and in a rough voice begin to sing

Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black,

Your tops hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them 's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achive their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And you won't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands(though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The students clapped and the sorting begin,

"When I call your name, please come up and put the sorting hat on." The stern witch said.

"Abbot, Hannah!'

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!" Draco sneered and muttered, "Filthy mudblood..." Harry merely scowled in agreement

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Bones, Susan!

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!" Harry sneered when he immediately recognize the redhead that was bullying Daphne the other day.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" Draco beamed at his cousin and said with a smirk, "Two galleons that my sorting will be under three seconds."Harry grinned, "You're on." Then he watched as his cousin made his way to the sorting hat. The hat had not yet even completely settled on his blonde hair before it yelled.

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry's eyes widened and thought, "One second, no less than that...oh wow." Draco made his way to the Slytherin table and made a finger rubbing gesture.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" Daphne walked up to the sorting hat, with her ice queen face on. She saw Harry smile at her for the briefest moment but he had his stoic expression on.

"SLYTHERIN!" McGonagall took the hat off and Daphne walked over to the applauding the Slytherin table and took a seat facing Draco. Moments later, Tracey joined her side. Soon all the other students were all sorted, and a certain black haired wizard with emerald colored eyes was last.

"Potter, Harry!" the stern witch called out and voices broke out, "Potter, as in The Boy Who Lived?", "He's here?" "Harry Potter?" but Harry just pulled out his wand and pointed at his throat and thought, _"Sonorus"_, "M'am, its BLACK!" Harry's enhanced voice echoed the Great Hall. With that he thought of the counter curse and stepped up to the sorting hat, McGonagall's eyes narrowed as she placed the old hat on his messy hair. The murmuring and the whispering broke out throughout the student masses.

Harry suddenly realized something attempting to smash down his mental barrier and cursing himself, he quickly powered his Occlumency shields and threw back the attack with his fiercest retaliation, smashing back with his own ruthless skills of Legilimency. At the staff table, Dumbledore cried out in pain and clutched his head drawing the attention of most of the staff but waved them off. Meanwhile at the stool, Harry's right hand was already in his robe pocket, at the handle of his wand, Snape smiled secretly to himself from the teacher's table, teaching Harry Occlumency wasn't a mistake after all he thought as he saw the headmaster holding his head, knowing very well that Harry had bested him.

The hat seemed amused throughout the process and chuckled.

"_Hmm, what have we here, Potter or rather Mr. Black. Please lower your mental barriers for a moment. You do not want to stay here longer than I do…Good, cooperation is always the better option. Now let me see, very difficult, very difficult to sort, you have courage, yet you prefer to observe before acting, very wise indeed. You are filled with intelligence, Ravenclaw might be one option, but your intelligence is based on hunger and thirst of knowledge and in addition I sense you have immense ambition, you want to prove yourself; therefore Ravenclaw won't do and you are very loyal but will only give it to those who prove themselves worthy of it. So it'll be…_

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry smiled, Bellatrix would certainly be proud when she learnt her son was in her house. Harry sneered at the shocked faces staring at him before he looked at his Uncle Severus and gave a little wave, which he returned. Harry then walked casually over to the Slytherin table and propped himself next to Draco and gave him a high five. Dumbledore stared at the messy black haired boy behind his half moon spectacles, "The Boy-Who-Lived was sorted in Slytherin, Voldemort's house." He was going to keep an eye on him now, he would not make the same mistake with Harry Potter as he did with Tom Riddle.

Whispers and angry complaints filled the Great Hall at this sorting. The Gryffindor table looked at Harry with contempt so did the Hufflepuffs but the Ravenclaws were watching with pure fascination. Some of the Slytherins were unsure but most cheered and clapped enthusiastically, then Dumbledore stood up and after a short summary on the rules and curfew times, Dumbledore said, "Dig In." and all the students immediately begin piling up their plates.

Severus Snape was staring at his godson with a mixture of happiness and concern, he had grown to like and care for the boy, despite that James Potter and he had never been the best of friends. Harry was taking small bites from his chicken when a dark skinned boy sitting to his left said in a warm voice, "Hey, Black is it? I'm Zabini, Blaise Zabini. I know you might think I'm only greeting you because of your fame but trust me, I'm not." Zabini said. Harry merely narrowed his eyes in amusement but was gratified and responded, "Harry will do, nice to meet you Blaise. I've heard all about the legendary Zabini Neutrality" Zabini smirked and pointed out, "Professor Snape is looking at you, Harry." Harry merely nodded, "He is our godfather." Zabini frowned, "Our?" At this Harry shrugged and said, "He's the godfather of Draco and I." Draco nodded and shook hands with Blaise.

Daphne looked at Harry throughout the feast, she noticed that he ate everything with extreme delicacy, of course, being brought up in a pureblood family, it would be considered disgraceful to act like a brute at the dinner table. She caught his eye several times and swore that her ice queen persona was slowly slipping away. And it took a nudge in the ribs from Tracey to remind herself of her position, but she would always find herself staring in his direction, hoping to look into those gorgeous, entrancing emerald eyes.

After the feast ended, Harry flanked by Draco and Blaise, followed the Slytherin prefects to their dormitories. Harry turned his head as he reached the entrance of the Great Hall and saw Dumbledore staring at him, with what seemed to be a mixture of curiosity and fascination in his twinkling eyes. Harry felt anger coursing from his veins, how he longed to pound the wise smile from that old fool's face. He then followed the rest of his Slytherin classmates into their common room. It was directly under the lake; hence it had a natural green glow that made the whole room alive. Harry was impressed, greenish lamps lit the room in an eerie green glow with many skulls lying around.

The female prefect begin to lead the girls up to the girls dormitories, Daphne found herself missing Harry and she tapped on his shoulder and her ocean blue eyes met his emerald green ones, "Hope to see you around Harry." Daphne said softly before getting pulled away by Tracey. Harry merely raised his eyebrows and the other first year Slytherins snickering behind him immediately shut up as Harry turned around and faced them, with his intense stare on his face.

The male prefect led the first year boys to their dormitories and Blaise as well as Draco immediately decided they wanted to room with Harry since they did not know the other first years as well and were already good friends. Harry took out his small-enchanted trunk and thought "_Engorgio"_ and the trunk returned to its original size. Draco did the same thing and soon Harry slipped into his short sleeve silk t-shirt and long comfortable silk trousers. As he climbed onto bed, Harry saw his greasy haired godfather at the entrance of their dorms, "Uncle Sev" Harry said happily and gave the tall man a crushing hug. "Hello Harry. I've seen you've already settled in for bed. Very well, I shall resume our conversation after our first potions class. As I see you are tired and in need of some sleep." Severus Snape looking amused at his godson's sleepy face and Draco's sleeping form.

Zabini opened his mouth in shock as he watched Severus Snape give Harry what seemed to be an embrace before leaving the dorms, his cloak sweeping the floor. "What's wrong Blaise?" Harry asked. Blaise simply slapped himself and said, "Wow, so I'm not hallucinating about Severus Snape being nice to a student." Harry laughed at this and smiled, "Well, Uncle Sev is only truly 'mean' when he's teaching but since we're Slytherins, we'll do fine." Harry said and climbed onto his bed, not before remembering to write his letter to his mother, Bellatrix must be bored out of her mind right now. Upon finishing his letter, Harry pulled the covers over himself and from the corners of his eyes, saw Blaise do the same. Then he drifted unconscious.


	4. First Day

**Chapter 3: First Day**

Harry woke up, he instantly looked at his clock, "Six, classes start at nine." With that he pulled his set of weights, cast _"Reducio"_ and they shrank instantly and he pocketed them into his pocket of his tracksuit. He took one set of his Slytherin robes with him and quietly, like a snake, slithered away from his dormitory and his common room. The corridors were empty as Harry strolled out of the castle, with a sigh, he began his morning training routine and started a quick jog. The cool wind blew on his face as he ran, he felt most natural when he was alone.

He reached the Owlery and he saw his Owl, Selena, hooting happily at his appearance. "Hey girl, you miss me?" Harry asked softly and stroked the owl delicately and she hooted happily. Harry then grabbed a treat from his tracksuit pocket and watched as Selena gobbled it up. Then Harry placed a letter in her mouth and said, "Selena, deliver this to mum, Black Manor." Selena nodded, hooted and flew out of the Owlery.

Harry then retreated from the Owlery and ran back to the clearing near the black lake where he had his training equipment; he then spent the next two hours lifting the weights. Meanwhile back in the Slytherin girl's dormitories, Daphne Greengrass felt her eyes opening, throughout the night, dreams of snogging a certain messy black haired boy frequently appeared in her mind. Daphne rose from bed, and saw a grinning Tracey looking at her; she was already dressed in her Slytherin robes. "Sleep well? I could have sworn I heard you say Black's name last night."

Tracey teased. Daphne's widened in shock and her cheeks reddened, "Tell me I didn't." she stammered. But Tracey's grin grew even larger, and Daphne's blush grew as she covered her face with her hands. "Nothing to be ashamed of Daphne, Black's got killer looks and he's quite a duelist from what I've heard from Blaise and Draco. If you're gonna get him, better move quick." Tracey said before narrowly getting hit by a pillow. She only giggled at Daphne's scowling face before fleeing from the dormitory. Daphne sighed to herself as she changed into her Slytherin robes, true Harry Black was perfect in everyway, he just seemed so cold to everyone save Draco and Blaise.

After changing, she followed a still grinning Tracey to the Great Hall and she felt her stomach lurch when she saw Harry already sitting at the Slytherin table, far away from his fellow Slytherins, he was reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet while eating some toast. Before she could utter a word, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini ran past her, nearly knocking her off balance. "Harry, where'd you go?" Draco asked with concern in his voice, "Yeah, we've been looking all over this godforsaken castle for you. Draco nearly got his head bitten off by a three headed dog." Blaise said, with some amusement at the second half of his sentence. Harry immediately placed his morning Daily Prophet down and stared at his two friends and with a sigh said, "You shouldn't have, Aunt Narcissa would have ripped my skin off personally if anything happened to you Draco." Draco only laughed at this but his face turned serious again and asked, "Then where were you this morning?" Harry merely shrugged and said, "Doing my morning routine, doing some running and some weight lifting." All the girls that heard it begin to giggle and Draco and Blaise raised their eyebrows in amusement. Tracey nudged Daphne gently and gave her an "I Told You So" look on her face.

The two girls slowly made it to the table and Daphne slid to the empty seat next to Harry while Tracey took the seat next to Blaise. "So Harry" Daphne said, trying to put as much confidence she had into her voice, Harry turned from his conversation with Draco and eyed her, "What's your first class?" Daphne asked. "Transfiguration." And with that he turned back to Draco and Daphne could have swore she heard Harry ask how big the three headed dog was. "I'm going to class, you two coming." Harry asked, Blaise immediately rose from his seat and motioned at Harry to lead on, "You two go first, I'm still not quite done." Draco said and Harry nodded and left the Great Hall with Blaise beside him. "Greengrass, I do not know your intentions towards my cousin but I would warn you to take it easy with him." With that the blonde took off after Harry, leaving a stunned Daphne at the table. Tracey could only squeeze her best friend gently on the shoulder.

Harry entered the Transfiguration classroom and ignored the whispering and finger pointing as he made his way to the front of the classroom. Draco threw threatening looks that made most of the other students look down and took a seat next to his cousin in the front row. "So you're the next dark lord then Potter? You're evil just like the rest of them." and Harry immediately rose to his feet on instant and yelled "_Diffindo."_ Next thing the class knew was the red haired boy was on the floor with a large cut on his chest. Harry looked at the shocked faces around him and snarled at the red head on the floor, "Say another word to me, blood-traitor and I'll kill you. At least my family can afford new robes unlike some who only has equipment from his brother who is almost ten years older then him." With that he shot everyone in the class a look that could kill, turned and sat back into his chair.

Moments later, the stern looking witch who had led the first years in the sorting came in, "Quiet and sit down, today is your first Transfiguration class, I am Professor McGonagall and would you each take one of these matchsticks please." All the students rushed to get their match sticks and Harry narrowed his eyes in amusement, "Wow, these dumb idiots don't know how to cast a summoning charm? Mum would really get a laugh at this." McGonagall looked around and frowned when Harry remained seated, "Mr. Black, did you not hear my instructions?" she asked. "_Accio matchstick." _And immediately, a matchstick flew towards his outstretched hand. McGonagall was stunned but recovered with a smile, "Five points to Slytherin." The Head of Gryffindor said, and the Gryffindors all gave Harry incredulous stares.

Harry merely shrugged while Blaise teased Harry that the Head of Gryffindor was onto him. "Now, transfigure your matchsticks into a needle please." And with that the stern Head of Gryffindor left them to their task as she watched them. Harry again raised his eyebrows in amusement, "This is a total joke." He thought to himself and focused on the matchstick and pictured a pin in his mind and waved his wand, the matchstick shook on the table and slowly turned into a silver pin. McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise, Harry Black was indeed a powerful wizard, he had transfigured the matchstick into a pin in less than five seconds she assigned the task. "Well done, Mr. Black, it seems you have inherited your father's talent in Transfiguration, ten points to Slytherin." Harry merely gave a nod and ignored the increasing stares and gave pointers to his cousin and Blaise who transfigured their match sticks into pins, earning them ten more points.

Then class ended, rather boringly as Harry found nothing to do as he transfigured his pin into other things. "Black, a word, if you will." McGonagall said, Harry nodded and transfigured a crystal goblet back into a matchstick, "Harry, Blaise and I will be waiting outside." Draco said and Harry nodded and watched his two friends exit the classroom. "It seems to me, Mr. Black, that you are beyond the ordinary level of Transfiguration." Harry shrugged and said, "I always had a thing for Transfiguration" McGonagall narrowed her eyes and said, "Well, Mr. Black, I have preposition for you." Harry stayed silent and the stern witch continued, "With your permission, I wish to give you lessons on more advanced levels of Transfiguration." Harry's eyes lit up at that comment and said, "It will be an honor, Professor." McGonagall smiled, told him the time of their private lessons and dismissed him. "He is already so powerful at this age, imagine when he finishes his seventh year." She thought silently to herself.

Harry walked to the Charms classroom again flanked by Draco and Blaise, all the students now have heard the 'incident' in Transfiguration and scurried away from the messy haired wizard's path. The three Slytherins sat again at the front of the class, Filius Flitwick eyed the emerald eyed wizard with great fascination, his wizard aura was incredibly strong and he was sure that Harry Black would become more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort combined one day. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to your first Charms class, today you will be learning the summoning charm." Flitwick squeaked. "Try to summon the feather in front of your desks. The incantation is _Accio._" With that the first years begun to work, many failing to perform the task, Flitwick turned his eyes on the three Slytherin students and watched with satisfaction as the feathers were summoned into their hands. "Wonderful job, Mr. Black, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini. Fifteen points to Slytherin." Flitwick squeaked and the three students bowed to the small charms master.

With that Charms class had ended and the students all rushed to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry walked steadily with Draco and Blaise when he heard a girl sobbing and decided to investigate, "You two go on, I'll be right there." Harry said and Draco nodded and motioned for Blaise to follow him. Harry entered the empty classroom and saw Daphne sitting on the ground with her head in her knees and her arms wrapped around her. Harry blinked, he was very gifted magically but was below average when it came to comforting people. Not knowing what to do, he walked quietly to the crying blonde, knelt down and enveloped her in a tight hug. Daphne's teary blue eyes met his piercing emerald ones and she whispered hoarsely, "Harry…" Harry smiled and placed a finger on her smooth lips and said with a smile, "Don't cry, you're not beautiful when you cry." And with that he pulled her into his chest and very slowly, ran his hand up and down her back, then he gently stroked her long, golden blonde hair. Daphne smiled contently into Harry's chest, as she snuggled deeper in his chest. Harry Black was the last person she'd expect to come comfort her, sure, he saved her in Diagon Alley but he was always silent and distant.

Harry lifted Daphne to her feet; they were still locked in a tight embrace. Harry withdrew slightly away and conjured a silver handkerchief out of thin air and wiped the tears away from her face. "Why were you crying?" Harry asked sincerely. "It was nothing, no reason." Daphne whispered, her eyes looking down at the ground. Harry cupped her cheeks and heard her gasp, he stared into her blue eyes and said, "Tell me, Daffs." Daphne blushed slightly when she heard him call her Daffs and with a sigh she said while staring into Harry's piercing eyes, "I'm just a bit homesick." Harry nodded with understanding and said while caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, "Everything will be okay, I'm here for you." Daphne smiled radiantly, "Thanks Harry. For helping me." Harry nodded and released his grip from her slender waist, "Want to grab some lunch?" Harry asked, holding out a hand. Daphne smiled and took it and together they walked slowly into the Great Hall, ignoring all the stares that were pointed at their entwined hands.

Harry found Draco and Blaise and he took the seat facing them and pulled Daphne into the seat next to him. Draco looked amused at their entwined hands while Blaise looked impressed. Harry ignored their stares and focused on the mashed potatoes on his plate. Tracey joined Daphne moments later and gave her a knowing grin when she saw Daphne's left hand entwined in Harry's, which Daphne responded to with an icy glare that said, "Shut up, we'll talk later." Harry turned to Daphne and asked in a quiet voice, "What's your next class Daffs?" Daphne under the amused gaze of Tracey blushed pink but responded, "Potions, you?" Harry smiled his special smile and Daphne felt herself melt, "Potions too." Harry said.

A familiar hoot called to Harry and he smiled when he saw Selena fly into the Great Hall with a letter in its mouth. The owl flew obediently to Harry and landed gently on his shoulder, and nuzzled her master with her head. Harry took the letter and patted Selena on the head. Harry smiled and opened the letter.

_To My Dearest Harry,_

_You have no idea how proud I was when I read that you were sorted into Slytherin House. The manor is terribly quiet without you here, I've missed you so much my darling. I have practically nothing to do without you here with me. Take good care of yourself and confide with Severus. He'll be there to help you. Remember to always keep your Occlumency shields up and remember to show no mercy when you are engaged in combat. Please be safe_

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

Harry smiled at the letter and tucked it into his robe pocket. Lunch ended and with reluctance, Selena flew from Harry's shoulder back to the Owlery. Harry then hurried to the dungeons with Draco, Blaise, Daphne and Tracey. Upon entering the cold classroom, all the other students turned their heads to the entrance and the whispering and finger pointing resumed. Daphne squeezed his hand before letting it go and Harry smiled at her and took a seat in the front row.

Moments later, Severus Snape entered the dark classroom, his greasy hair brushing against the cold winds of the dungeons with a sneer on his face. He scowled at the Gryffindors, and was inwardly happy when they cowered before him. He turned to his Slytherins and suppressed his smirk when he saw the amused faces of Harry and Draco before giving his traditional Potion glorifying speech, Harry smiled when he heard his godfather said in his 'creepy' voice, "Potions, is a art of extreme delicacy, the slightest mistake could have devastating results, many that are worst than death." The Gryffindors shrank and Snape smiled nastily at them.

Then Snape turned to Harry and asked quickly, "Mr. Black, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?", "Draught of Living Death" Harry said with a sly smile and added, "Sir!" Snape gave him a smirk, and asked again, "Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" "In the stomach of a goat, sir." Harry replied, smirking at a bushy haired witch who tried her best to capture his godfather's attention. Snape then asked one last time, "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" "No difference, sir." Harry replied. Snape gave him a smile and said, "Flawless, Mr. Black, thirty points to Slytherin."

Harry just looked amused and was laughing to himself when he saw the bushy haired witch staring at him with envy in her eyes. "Now then, you have forty minutes to make a boil cure potion, now get started. Instructions are on the board." Snape sneered and everyone quickly grabbed their cauldrons and ingredients. Snape gave sneers to the Gryffindor students and threw several personal insults to them.

Harry quickly added all his ingredients, which included dried nettles, crushed snakefangs, stewed horned slugs into the cauldron and watched in fascination as it boiled. Harry looked up and saw the approving face on his godfather's face. Harry took his cauldron off the fire and added the final ingredient, which was porcupine quills and set it in front of Snape and turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Daphne who had also finished her potion and sat her cauldron right next to his. "Well done, Mr. Black, Ms. Greengrass nicely done, if I have to say so myself. The rest of you blunder heads will do wise to pay attention to Mr. Black and Ms. Greengrass. Perhaps then you will learn something." Snape sneered to the Gryffindors.

Moments later Draco and Blaise placed their cauldrons near Harry's and Snape gave them a bit of praise as well. That's when Harry heard a loud hissing and saw acid green smoke, and he immediately traced it to the source and saw a chubby Gryffindor boy. Immediately he rushed over and pulled out his wand and shouted, _"Evanesco"_ the contents of the cauldron disappeared and Harry sneered, "You out of your mind? You're suppose to add the porcupine quills last after taking the cauldron off the fire. Don't tell me you can't read instructions." With that, he returned to his seat next to Draco who whispered something that sounded like, "filthy squib" and Harry laughed while shaking his head. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Longbottom. It seems that you are incapable of following a simple task." Snape sneered before adding, "Ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Black for prevent my classroom to be reduced to rubble."

Eventually everyone finished their potions and Snape inspected them with caution, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Weasley. Your potion is pathetic as it is unacceptable." Draco and Harry laughed at this, Draco was laughing to the point of crying. Snape saw this out from the corners of his eyes and his lips twitched into a smirk. Then he inspected Harry's and Daphne's potion and smiled, "Outstanding, Ms. Greengrass, Mr. Black, take twenty points to Slytherin." He moved to Draco's and Blaise's potions and awarded them another twenty points. Then Snape moved on to inspect the other cauldrons, giving words of encouragement whenever he reached a Slytherin cauldron and threw insults when he reached a Gryffindor cauldron. "Class dismissed, homework, write me a three paged essay on the effects of The Draught of Peace." The Gryffindors groaned at this and left the dungeons, giving the Slytherins, especially Harry with a look of strong contempt.

After the lions left, the Slytherins followed suit and left the dungeons. Harry and Draco remained behind and saw their godfather smirking at them. "That was brilliant, sir." Harry joked, "Weasley's face, priceless" Draco nodded in agreement. Snape grinned at his two godsons, "So how are your classes." Harry rolled his eyes and said with immense disappointment in his voice, "Dead easy, I can't believe that those classes are designed for first years. I learnt them when I was five." Draco nodded in agreement. Snape raised an eyebrow and asked with fake menace in his voice, "Does this include my class, Mr. Black?" Harry feigned a fear expression and replied, "No sir" and grinned before adding, "I was expecting something along the lines of The Draught of the Living Death." Snape nodded understandingly and said, "Sorry Harry, but looking from the results of today's Boil Cure Potion, it will be a long way until this class can even start brewing The Draught of the Living Death."

Harry sighed before asking, "Uncle Sev, are you coming to Draco's Christmas party, mum, Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius want you to be there." Snape narrowed his eyes and looked at the anticipating faces of his two godsons and with a sigh nodded. The two boys gave yells of joy before tackling the greasy haired potions master to the floor. Later Draco and Harry joined Blaise and Daphne in Defense Against The Dark Arts and Harry was disappointed that their teacher, Professor Quirrell taught them nothing related to spells and merely babbled on how nice the weather was, Harry just spent the whole hour looking out the window. "Well that was a big bag of bullocks." Blaise said, while shaking his head, Harry nodded and yawned as he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner and then went to bed early.

"What did you think about the boy?" Dumbledore asked, while staring out of his window in his office. "He is ahead of all of his classmates in transfiguration, he definitely has his father's talent. I seriously recommend him to take at least a level four transfiguration class." McGonagall said. "I concur, I have never seen anyone do a summoning charm so effortlessly. He is very promising." Flitwick squeaked. "He shows a lot of enthusiasm with plants. His aptitude for knowledge is an inspiration for all." Sprout said. "Severus?" Dumbledore asked softly, still looking out the window. "He is very humble, unlike his spoiled bully of a father. He is the best potion brewer I have ever seen in my life." Snape said with pride in his voice.

"And what of his friends?" Dumbledore inquired. "Black is known to be around Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis." McGonagall answered. "Already, he is hanging around with the wrong crowd." Dumbledore thought pensively to himself. Snape saw the headmaster's reaction and raised an eyebrow in amusement, "I do not see why my godson cannot make friends in his own house. The Malfoy, Zabini, Greengrass and Davis family has been neutral back to the time of Grindelwald. I see your views against Slytherins has remained the same, regrettably." Snape sneered. Dumbledore then dismissed them with a lazy wave of a hand.


	5. Three Headed Beast

**Chapter 4: The Three-Headed Beast**

The next couple of days were relatively boring save Potions class. Harry watched with immense amusement as he watched his godfather insult the Gryffindors. Though Harry was taking private lessons from Professor McGonagall, which Harry enjoyed immensely, his ordinary classes were boring as hell. Harry rose from his seat from another pointless class of Defense Against the Dark Arts and went to the Great Hall for dinner, Daphne and Tracey were already deep in their food and as Harry neared the Slytherin table, he saw her smile and thought to himself, "Wow, Daphne has a wonderful smile….Gah, what am I thinking?" and he shook thoughts about the blonde away as he walked to over to the blonde beauty. "You mind if I join you, Ms. Greengrass?" he asked. Daphne smiled and nodded, Harry propped himself next to her while Draco fell into the seat next to Tracey and Blaise next to him.

All thoughts were lost as Harry wolfed his steak down. "He looks adorable when he's eating." Daphne observed as he watched the messy haired wizard gobble down his food. "So Draco, where is this three headed dog that you saw the other day?" Harry asked with intense interest and fascination in his voice.

Draco choked on his pumpkin juice and spluttered, "Harry, you're not actually going to…no, I'm not telling you unless you tell me what you're planning." Harry rolled his eyes in amusement and with a smirk said, "Well its obvious isn't it, why that old codger has a ferocious three headed dog in a castle filled with students, he's hiding something, something of great importance…strange, Uncle Sev hasn't shown up yet." Draco and Blaise's eyes widened before Draco told him reluctantly where the room was.

Harry nodded and was ready to leave the table when he felt a hand grasping his; he turned around and found himself ensnared in a pair of blue eyes. "Daph?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, Daphne looked ready to cry but whisper, "Be careful." Harry merely nodded and squeezed her hand gently and ran off, Tracey watched this whole scene with a grin and as Daphne settled back into her seat, she whispered, "You really got it bad."

Harry ran in a steady pace up the castle's many twists and turns and stairwells before he found himself in an empty corridor. He pulled out his wand and walked slowly to the door which Draco had told him about and cast "_Alohomora" _and the door unlocked and Harry entered quietly. Harry heard cursing and he saw his godfather, Severus Snape on the floor with a gash on his leg while facing him was a large three-headed dog, Harry was amazed, it was the biggest, meanest thing he had ever seen.

Realizing what he had to do Harry yelled, _"Reducto, Stupefy, Relashio", _the three spells hit each of the heads and the dog howled in pain and shock and stumbled away from Snape. Harry immediately waved his wand and thought, _"Wingardium Leviosa" _and levitated his godfather away from the dog and he quickly locked the door.

"Harry, what the hell were you thinking, you could have died?"A red faced, furious Severus Snape asked his godson, Harry shrank a bit, his godfather rarely showed anger and knew that he had been foolish and could only look down in shame. "I'm sorry, Uncle Sev but that thing was attacking you and I didn't wish to lose you." Harry said softly, tears beginning to slide down from his emerald eyes.

Snape's black eyes widened in shock, very rarely did Harry cry. Very slowly, he enveloped his godson in a hug and whispered, "You mean well Harry, I'm sorry for shouting at you. Take twenty points for Slytherin." Harry smiled and took his godfather's hand and together they made their way down to the dungeons, "Goodnight Harry, I have a need for a trip to the Hospital Wing."

Snape said before adding in his deadly voice, "Stay in the common room, do not even think about going back into that room without my consent, you understand me. If you sneak out, I shall know. Bellatrix will personally cut off my head and have it on display on a silver platter if anything happens to you." Harry nodded, knowing that it would be a mistake to argue in this moment. "Yes Uncle Sev…I was wondering, what is Dumbledore hiding in this castle?" Harry asked, his godfather flinched and bent down and clasped his shoulder with a hand and said softly, "That, is a conversation for another time…now off you go." Snape felt terrible to hide information from his godson but knew it was for his own good, after seeing Harry enter the common room; he swept his robes and headed for the Hospital Wing for treatment.

Upon entering the common room, Harry felt himself strangled into a hug and all he could see were clumps of golden blonde hair. "Daffy, why are you crying? What happened?" Harry asked as he gently wrapped his arms around Daphne's slender waist. To his surprise, Daphne begin hitting his chest, tears spilling out from her eyes and she said in a loud voice, "How dare you, Harry Black! How dare you make me so worried about you." Harry just widened his eyes in surprise, and then in a lower voice, Daphne continued, "When I heard from Draco that you still weren't back, I was worried sick. I thought something happened to you…" Harry was stunned he said nothing as he patted her back soothingly and joked, "I'm fine, Daffy, I'm hard to get rid of…" Daphne flinched but smiled when she saw him conjure another silver handkerchief out of thin air and gently wiped her tears away. Then she felt Harry pressed the handkerchief in her hands and released his grip on her and at that moment Daphne Greengrass felt as if a part of her was violently ripped away from her, she suddenly felt incomplete and scared.

She turned around just in time to see the boy who had unknowingly captured her heart slip away into his dormitory. "Come on Daphne, you're a terrible mess." Tracey said gently and steered her friend into the girl's dormitories. Once they were in their dorm, Daphne simply fell on her bed and begin to cry. Tracey sighed and went over and took a seat on her bed, "Alright, Daphne, spill it. You've been acting strange ever since you came here." Daphne remained silent and clasped her pillow tighter. "It's about Black right?" Daphne nodded into her pillow and Tracey gently squeezed her shoulder, "Daphne, I'm going to be honest with you. He cares about you, Draco and I have been talking and Draco says that Black looks at you differently than all the other girls in this school. He's just a bit dense and believe me, he is a total failure when it comes to feelings." Daphne shot up from her bed immediately and asked in a small voice, "Really?" Tracey rolled her eyes and said, "If he didn't care about you, then why would he even bother comforting you. Just give him some time Daphne and try not to push him too hard." Daphne sighed, nodded and changed into her nightgown, her last thought before falling unconscious was Harry wrapping his arms around her.

Meanwhile Harry opened the door and saw an annoyed Blaise sitting on his bed and a scowling Draco pacing around the room. Both saw him come in and their eyes widened in surprise and their jaws dropped. "You prat, you've any idea what the time is now?" Blaise said angrily, Draco merely scowled and added, "We tried to contact Professor Snape but it turns out that he wasn't at his office. What happened?" Harry rolled his eyes, sighed and told them about meeting the huge, mean three-headed dog and 'saving' Snape. Draco and Blaise listened with fascination and their eyes narrowed in curiosity when they heard that Professor Snape was there at the incident. "I don't believe for a moment that Uncle Sev is trying to steal whatever that three headed Armageddon is guarding." Draco said with a serious face, Harry and Blaise nodded in agreement. "So you really beat the snot out of that thing then?" Blaise asked, with awe in his voice.

Harry shrugged and Draco said, "You're talking to Bellatrix Black's son, Blaise…I wouldn't be surprised if Harry had slay that ugly pug." Harry just merely gave another shrug and changed into his nightclothes, climbed onto his bed with a yawn and was about to fall unconscious when Draco said quietly, "Have you talked to Greengrass? She was worried sick about you." Harry turned around and faced his cousin, "Yeah" and turned back to his other direction and fell into a peaceful slumber. Draco raised his eyebrows and said in a sarcastic voice to Blaise, "Wow, he sure is dense." Blaise shook his head in agreement and the two Slytherins climbed into bed turned off their lamps.

"I think we should ask Uncle Sev what the old codger is hiding." Draco whispered to Harry during another session of Potions. Everyone seemed to realize that the cold head of Slytherin was limping but it did not prevent him from insulting the Gryffindors for their lack of brains and drawing laughter from the Slytherin house. "Class dismissed. Homework, write a five page essay on the brewing and effects of the Draught of the Living Death." Snape barked and retreated into his personal quarters in the dungeons.

Harry and Draco nodded at Blaise before following the limping potions master. Severus Snape sighed, he had noticed the stares he received from his two godsons since the breakfast in the Great Hall and knew it wouldn't be long until they popped him the question. "Alright brats, ask away already." A very annoyed Snape asked. Harry looked at Draco amusingly, both wanted to laugh at their godfather's annoyed face but knew better as Harry cleared his throat and said calmly, "Uncle Sev, Draco and I were wondering if you could tell us what the codger is hiding?" Snape raised his eyebrows and with weary sigh, carefully seated himself in his comfortable chair behind his desk and said in a soft voice, "The headmaster is hiding an extremely powerful artifact within the walls of this castle, I doubt you have heard of it but it is called the Philosopher's stone. It is a legendary alchemical substance, said to be capable of turning base metals, especially lead, into gold, it was also sometimes believed to be an elixir of life, useful for rejuvenation and possibly for achieving immortality. For a long time, it was the most sought-after goal in Western alchemy, meditated upon by alchemists like Sir Isaac Newton, Nicolas Flamel, and Frater Albertus. Eventually Flamel actually against all odds, produced the stone. The Stone was the central symbol of the mystical terminology of alchemy, symbolizing perfection, enlightenment, and heavenly bliss."

Harry and Draco's eyes widened like saucers and their jaws dropped, "Blimey Harry, unlimited riches and eternal youth. That's a bit too much ain't it?" Draco said, shaking his head. Harry nodded and popped his question, "Uncle Sev, is someone trying to steal it?" Snape looked impressed at his godson and said with a smirk, "How do you know that I was not trying to take the stone for myself?" Harry frowned and retorted with a gleam of mischief in his eyes, "Why would Uncle Sev need a Philosopher's Stone? It gives eternal youth and unlimited riches but not desirable looks." Snape scowled as Draco broke down with laughter, his laughter echoed throughout the dungeons.

Eventually even Severus Snape, the meanest Potions master ever to teach at Hogwarts, cracked a smile. Harry smiled and said in a much serious voice, "But I mean it Uncle Sev, no matter what anyone thinks, Draco and I believe you are innocent." Snape said nothing but stare into Harry's emerald eyes, he didn't need to use Legilimency to know that his godson was telling the truth. Then he turned his chair around, not wanting to let his godsons see that he was touched and said in a deadly voice, "You two are dismissed, do not share the contents of this conversation with anyone and do not even think about going after the stone. I would be most displeased to dish out punishments on my two godsons." Harry and Draco gave each other glances that seemed to say, "I want to see the stone." "Yes Uncle Sev." The two boys said obediently and walked out of the dungeons. Severus Snape scowled and grinded his teeth in frustration, knowing the nature of his two godsons, they would probably just ignore his advice and storm after the stone. He loved them both dearly despite the fact that they were mischievous brats and shook his head in defeat as he engrossed himself in thoughts of how to protect them.

"We are definitely going after that stone, it's a once in a life time thing." Draco whispered to Harry as they entered the Great Hall. Harry merely nodded as they neared the Slytherin table, Blaise was in a deep sleep and Harry and Draco were relieved that they would not be pestered by questions. "So any idea how to get pass the three headed menace?" Draco asked. "I dunno, I believe that the dog would be the least of our worries, knowing that it is the Philosopher's Stone we're talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if there are more enchantments that are more difficult to pass than the dog." Draco nodded and nodded at Blaise who was starting to wake up, "Should we include Blaise?" Harry shrugged and ran his hand over his untidy black hair and said, "I don't mind but you're gonna have to babysit him." Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and nodded before nudging Blaise in the ribs and telling him the conversation they had with Snape.

Blaise listened with wide eyes and surprisingly looked pensive when Draco asked him to join them. "Fine, I have only heard rumors but this is too good an opportunity." The three begin to plan out their way to get to the stone. Harry merely grunting at their suggestions while he bit hungrily into his egg roll, ignoring a certain blonde's concerned look. Ever since having that conversation with Tracey, Daphne decided that she take it easy on Harry and let him have his own personal space, it still hurt her a bit to see him not look at her. "Harry…even if you are oblivious to it, you continue to make me fall deeper for you." Daphne thought through her Ice Queen façade.

The next few days for the trio were as boring as ever, the only comfort they got were in McGonagall's Transfiguration class, Flitwick's Charms class and Snape's Potions class. History with Professor Binns was the worst, the trio practically used that period as nap time and infuriated the ghost professor. However they were able to answer the questions and score well on their tests, which convinced the ghost professor to leave them alone. "Happy Halloween." Blaise said with enthusiasm in his voice. Draco and Harry merely nodded and returned to their roasted beef when Professor Quirrell rushed into the Great Hall with a fear crazed expression on his face, "Troll, Troll in the dungeons, thought you'd know." And he fainted. The Great Hall then erupted with shouts and screams, Harry saw his godfather rise from his seat and disappear, "Harry, we should return to the dormitories" Draco said, pulling his cousin's arm. Harry nodded and the trio begin to follow the Slytherin prefect when Tracey shouted, "Oh no, Daphne's in the girl's bathroom." Harry immediately felt his stomach sank and turned to face Draco, "You and Blaise go find Professor Snape, I'll go with Tracey to find Daphne." Draco tried to protest but under Harry's serious stare, he nodded and motioned to Blaise to follow him. "Ok, let's go find her." Harry said to Tracey and they ran off to the girl's bathroom.

Daphne Greengrass got the shock of her life as she opened the cubicle door, standing before her was a mountain troll, it was twelve feet and was a disgusting grey color. It had a club in its hand and Daphne could only close her eyes as she saw the troll raise the club. Harry rushed into bathroom and immediately yelled, "_Relashio" _the troll immediately released the club and Harry wasted no time and yelled his favorite spell, _"Sectumsempra"_, the troll howled in pain as if an invisible sword slashed across its chest. The troll staggered slowly towards Harry and Daphne watched as Harry smirked and shouted, _"Diffindo" _and the severing hex beheaded the Troll. Harry pulled Tracey back and closed his eyes as the dead troll fell to the ground, causing the ground to tremble and shake. Harry immediately ran over to where Daphne was and enveloped her in a tight yet gentle and intimate hug. "It's okay, Daffs. I'm here." He said in a comforting voice. Daphne buried her face deep into Harry's chest and sobbed lightly, Harry turned around as he saw Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Quirrell and Snape enter the bathroom. "Black, Greengrass, Davis, what are you doing here?" Snape growled. "We were looking for Daphne sir, Tracey told me that she wasn't at the feast tonight so we decided to go find her." Harry answered truthfully. "I suppose you were the one who eliminated the threat of the troll, Mr. Black?" Flitwick squeaked. "Yes sir." Harry said, still clutching Daphne in his arms and watched with amusement as Professor McGonagall clutched her chest, Quirrell looked like he might faint again and his godfather looked impressed. "Fifty points to Slytherin, would that be agreeable Severus?" Flitwick squeaked. Snape only nodded and quickly swept over to Harry and Daphne and steered them away from the dead troll and after grabbing Tracey, the three Slytherin students followed their head back to their common room. "I'm proud Harry…" Snape said in a quiet voice before sweeping his robes and left the three Slytherins at the entrance of the common room.

Harry was silent as he went inside the Slytherin common room, Daphne in his arms and Tracey behind him. The other Slytherins started to whisper as soon as they entered and Daphne felt Harry release her hand and saw him motioning at a concerned Draco and Blaise to follow him. She thought she saw him smile one last time at her before he disappeared into the boy's dormitories and she knew at that moment that Harry Black cared about her.

"So you're gonna tell us what happened?" Draco asked, his grey eyes filled with concern. "I killed it…I severed its head." Harry said in small voice as he changed into his nightclothes and began writing a note to his mum, ignoring the impressed looks on his two friend's faces. "That stone is no longer safe, we have to move fast. The troll was the last straw." Harry murmured as he dipped his quill into a bottle of ink and wrote frantically. Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory, Daphne was assaulted with questions and remarks from the rest of the female Slytherin population "Is it true that Black saved you from the troll?", "You're so lucky!", "How I envy you!" Daphne felt her face heat up but was luckily saved by Tracey and was steered into her dormitory. "I could have dealt with that troll myself." Daphne stammered once looking at her best friend's teasing smile. Tracey snorted, playing around with her short brown hair before saying with a smirk, "Yeah right, admit it, you enjoyed it. The way he hugged you…don't even try denying it hon." Daphne sighed at the memory of being in his arms but said nothing as she sat down and begin writing letters to her mother.


	6. Quidditch,Astronomy Tower,Mirror

**Chapter 5: Quidditch, Astronomy Tower, Mirror of Erised**

Classes were unbearable the next few days, being the genius that he is, Harry passed all the tasks his teachers set for him with flying colors and spent half the class reading his advance spell book. Even so, Harry had been looking forward to flying lessons, it was a custom that only the first years had flying lessons and he had impressed Madam Hooch with his reflexes and flying ability, telling him that he would fit perfectly as a chaser or a seeker; the next thing Harry knew was that he was being introduced to Marcus Flint, who was the current Slytherin captain.

After flying in the presence of the entire Slytherin Quidditch team, Flint was duly impressed and wasted no time in getting Harry his green Slytherin robes. Draco and Blaise were ecstatic that a first year broke the tradition and got into the house team the first time ever in Hogwarts long history. Harry woke up early and was eating breakfast in the Great Hall when he saw Selena fly majestically to him with a somewhat large package in its talons.

The snow colored owl dropped the package in her master's hand and settled on his shoulder. Harry grabbed an owl treat from his pocket and watched with amusement as the owl gobbled it. Then Harry turned back to his package and took the note that was bonded with the package. Harry tore the envelope and his smile grew as he read the letter

_To my dear Harry,_

_First of all, HOW DARE YOU TACKLE THAT TROLL ALONE, YOU ARE A SLYTHERIN, NEXT TIME THINK BEFORE CHARGING IN LIKE A STUPID GRYFFINDOR, on a separate note, I cannot believe that you defeated that troll so easily, it seems that teaching you combat spells before you left for Hogwarts was the correct decision. You have continued to make the Black family proud, and me as well. Even more so when your Aunt Narcissa has informed me that you have made it into the Slytherin Quidditch team, if there is one family that breaks traditions, it's our family. This is my gift to you, make mommy proud._

_With lots of love,_

_Mum_

_P.S. If you do another stupid thing, the troll would seem like a walk in a park._

Harry folded the letter and stowed it in his robes before unwrapping the packaged item and gasped, it was a Nimbus 2000, the newest broom that came out in the summer. Draco and Blaise arrived in the Great Hall and their jaws dropped all the way to the floor. "Harry, is that a Nimbus 2000?" Draco asked, awed. Harry nodded and delved back into his sandwich, ignoring the stares of the other students.

Saying the match against Gryffindor was intense would be an understatement, the Quidditch arena was packed full, throughout the practice sessions, Harry had grown quite close to Emily Anderson, a slender third year chaser with shoulder length blonde hair and dark green eyes, she was considered to be one the sexiest witches in her year and Christina LeVoux, another third year chaser with long, silky brown hair and turquoise eyes with a body to die for, she like Emily was also very desirable.

"Feeling nervous, Black?" Christina teased while nudging the first year's ribs. Harry yawned and said boringly, "Not at all, LeVoux. If I can handle a troll with my eyes closed, a game of Quidditch would be a piece of cake as the yanks say.", Emily giggled and then had Harry in a head lock and gave him a knuckle sandwich. "Black, LeVoux, Anderson, quit flirting and get your arses here." A crossed Flint barked.

The team marched into the Quidditch stadium and the two teams faced each other. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Flint shook hands with the Gryffindor captain; both were trying to break each other's hands. After quick handshakes with the opposite team, Harry positioned himself between Christina and Emily and kicked off from the ground as soon as Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Slytherin quickly led with 30-10, it was evident that the partnership between Christina and Emily was tearing apart the Gryffindors, after all the golden duo of Hogwarts was a title that was well earned.

Harry yawned as he dodged an oncoming bludger with relative ease, and that was when he saw a glittering movement and realizing it was a snitch, he rocketed his Nimbus 2000 towards the glittering ball and caught it with one grab, it was the easiest catch in his entire life, it wasn't even funny. "Slytherin wins the match, 190-30" The commentator said with disappointment in his voice, "No doubt a Gryffindor." Harry thought as he lowered himself to the ground and felt himself being strangled in a bone-crushing hug by Marcus Flint. Flint released him and went to hug his other teammates and Harry just shuddered, he wasn't looking forward to the matches if Flint decided to give him the hug of death each time they won.

He was then in a head lock as Emily and Christina ruffled his messy hair, "Nicely done Black, very rarely does Flint give the hug of death to anyone." Harry scowled but felt his cheeks heating when the two attractive chasers swooped down and kissed his cheeks. The audience was now whistling, giving wolf howls, dog barking and lots of kissing sounds. Harry saw his cousin and Blaise in the stands giving him thumbs up and shook his head before disappearing into the changing room to change back into his school robes. Tracey Davis watched the whole scene with amusement and turned to her best friend, "I think you have some serious potential competitors, hon." Daphne just frowned but said nothing.

"That was brilliant, you basically snagged the golden duo of Hogwarts." Draco teased. Harry merely ignored him and together they headed to the dungeons, "You coming Harry?" Draco asked at the entrance of the common room. "Later, I have something that I want to clear up" Harry replied and went to the path that led to Professor Snape's office. Harry knocked and the door opened, Severus Snape was looking at Harry with amusement. "Well well well, if it isn't the ladies man. Obviously you are your father's son, back in the day, he was quite the playboy." Snape teased. Harry blushed slightly and closed the door behind him before Snape added, "Well done, I expected no less from you. Now what is it that you wish to ask me?" Harry began to protest but Snape let out a chuckle, "No I did not use Legilimency on you Harry. Your face gave it away." Harry looked annoyed but asked, "Uncle Sev, do you have any ideas of the enchantments protecting the Philosopher's stone?" Snape narrowed his eyes and pulled his wand and muttered, _"Muffliato, _better to be safe than sorry. I have an idea of the protecting enchantments, the plan was that Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and myself each devise an obstacle or challenge to stop the person who might want to steal the stone." Then Snape proceeded in telling him his assumptions and Harry left his godfather's office with a pensive look on his face.

He ignored the celebrations going around in the common room and headed straight for bed. "So, riding a broom grabbing a flying key, a giant chest set and choosing the right potion…doesn't seem much." He thought as he slipped into bed, and noticed a note on his bedside table, even though he was sleepy he read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Could meet you at the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight?_

_DG_

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked at this alarm clock, it was five p.m. right now and once setting the alarm, he fell into a deep sleep. Daphne paced around, Tracey was doing her best to calm her down. "What was I thinking? How am I suppose to face him again?" Daphne said, with her hands covering her face. "Simple, you go meet him and give him the snog of his life." Another voice said, Daphne and Tracey immediately traced the voice to Pansy Parkinson who was leaning at the entrance to their dorm. Pansy had an aristocratic face, slender body with short-cropped brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Daphne flushed but said nothing, Pansy narrowed her eyes and added, "Seriously Greengrass, if you want something, you have to get it yourself. And I suggest you move fast." With that Pansy left.

Harry heard the alarm and grunted, he instantly casted a silencing charm to prevent Blaise and Draco from waking up and bombarding him with pestering questions. He stepped out of bed, and after pulling on a light jacket, casted a disillusionment charm on himself, he snuck out of the dormitory. Harry smiled to himself as he thought about the first time he tried to cast a disillusionment charm on himself, he ended up making his left arm and right leg invisible as well as half his face, it drove Bella mad and it took quite some time to revert the changes.

Harry ignored the chilly air and wasn't surprised when he walked right around the caretaker Filch, disillusionment charms weren't meant to grant the user invisibility but because Harry unknowing to himself was descended from Le Fey and Merlin, his magical aura was unique. Harry arrived at the Astronomy tower and sighed at the beautiful night sky. Then he heard footsteps and saw Daphne walking very sneakily towards his direction, "She's going to be beautiful…" Harry though, before shaking the thought away and scowled. "Looking for someone?" Harry asked before disabling his disillusionment charm and smiled as he heard her gasp and widen her eyes in surprise. Daphne could do nothing but stare into his emerald green eyes, even in the night, they were like two gleaming emeralds.

She watched as Harry walked closer, his eyes never left hers. "Well, here I am." Harry said softly, the chilly breeze was messing up his hair, making him more handsome than ever. Daphne composed herself and said, "I would like to thank you, for saving me from that troll…and for comforting me throughout this year." Harry merely raised his eyebrows in amusement and said emotionlessly, "You're welcome…it's the least I can do." Then a moment of awkward silence engulfed the two before Harry mumbled, "If you're not too busy over the Christmas break…maybe if you want, we can have a get together, you know, Draco, Blaise, Tracey…" Daphne gasped, never in her wildest dreams would she imagine that Harry ask her something like that, "He's so cute when he's blabbering." She thought to herself before responding with a smile, "I would love that." Harry nodded and smiled, which surprised himself, and quickly strengthened his Occlumency shields. Daphne saw the change and kept her questions to herself as Harry raised his wand and cast disillusionment charms on her and himself. As they walked from the Astronomy tower, Daphne stared at the messy black haired wizard who had saved her life on more than one occasion and smiled to herself.

The two Slytherins were heading back to their common room when they both saw an open room and like with any children their age curiosity led them inside. The room was practically empty, with the exception of a mirror. Daphne watched as Harry walked up to the mirror and covered her mouth as she saw tears rolling down his eyes. Harry in her memory was a cold and distant boy who never showed his emotions but now she saw him fall to his knees and sobbing. Without another thought she went over to him and embraced him, "What is it Harry? What's wrong?" she whispered. "My parents, I can see them, smiling back at me." Harry said in a quiet voice. Daphne raised her head and looked into the mirror, what she saw shocked her speechless, she saw herself, much older than she was now, her blonde hair was shoulder length, her bright blue eyes beaming with happiness; she was utterly beautiful and next to her was a man with untidy black hair, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and emerald green eyes that could stare into one's soul. Daphne saw her older self looking adoringly at the adult Harry and she watched as the adult Harry wrapped an arm around the adult Daphne's waist and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I see that you two have discovered the Mirror of Erised." A grandfatherly voice said gently. Harry wiped his tears away and whipped his head around, and pulled the strongest mental barrier he could muster. "Very impressive Harry, your disillusionment charm renders you invisible, very few people can do that."Albus Dumbledore said honestly. Harry scowled and flicked his wand and he and Daphne appeared out of thin air. Dumbledore sighed, the boy he had wanted to protect was here yet he didn't trust him, "I'm sorry Harry, I should have never tried to enter your mind the night you came here, it was a foolish mistake made by a senile old man." Dumbledore said, a tear trickling out from his twinkling eyes. Harry said nothing as he held Daphne protectively. "The Mirror of Erised? I have never heard it before." Harry murmured, Dumbledore smiled, "At least he's talking to me." He thought to himself. "Harry, the Mirror of Erised lets the person to see their deepest desires, in your case…your parents." Dumbledore explained, Harry nodded while Dumbledore gave Daphne a knowing and encouraging smile.

The headmaster then bade them both goodnight and hummed to himself as he walked out. "So, what did you see in that mirror Daffs?" Harry asked as they made their way back to the dungeons. Daphne blushed and lied, "I saw myself with my sister." Harry narrowed his eyes, he always knew when he was being lied to but did not press on the matter and did not say a word after that. The pair returned to the dungeons, Harry muttered the password, went into the common room and murmured a quiet goodnight and disappeared into the Boy's dormitories, not even bothered with hearing her response.


	7. Christmas, The Party, Dancing, Gifts

**Chapter 6: Christmas, The Party, Dancing, Gifts **

The next morning was not pleasant for Harry as he was waken up by two jets of water being shot at his face, Harry scowled as he saw Draco and Blaise on the ground, laughing and clutching their stomachs but did not say anything. Throughout the day, Harry was moody but it was just one of those days. To add insult to injury, Harry was given another hug of death by Flint as they defeated Hufflepuff in Quidditch, luckily he was rescued by two beautiful chasers and earned himself two more pecks to the face as well as many envious looks from the crowd. The only class he thoroughly enjoyed was Potions, watching his godfather torment the Gryffindors never cease to amuse him, his godfather was a born natural when it came to insulting people.

Christmas came, and most of the students were in a festive mood as they went aboard the Hogwarts express, most of the students stepped out of the way as Harry boarded the train, Draco and Blaise were angered as well as amused but said nothing as they settled into an empty compartment near the end of the train. "So Harry, excited to go back home?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and thought of his mother, who was probably dying from boredom with nothing to do at the manor. He stared out of the window as the train went past Hogsmeade, Draco was beginning to write the killer essay Snape had assigned them before the holiday break, the outcries of the students from the four houses did nothing to persuade the greasy potions master to lighten the essay length, knowing their godfather's attitude towards slackers, Harry and Draco knew better than to join the outcry though many students came to them and asked them to help them since it was common knowledge from day one that the two were Snape's favorites.

Harry who already changed into his muggle clothes, which consisted of a pair of dark blue Levi's Jeans, and a black sweater was fast asleep. Blaise was reading The Hobbit by his favorite author J.R.R. Tolkien when he saw out of the corner of his watchful eye that Pansy Parkinson was standing at the compartment door, he knew instantly who she came for and nudged Draco who shrieked in surprise and dropped his quill. Draco's shriek was catalytic, Harry immediately jolted up from his comfortable slumber and his wand was in his hand, trained on a very amused Pansy Parkinson. Harry scowled and stared at Draco with a glare that said 'I'll deal with you later', Draco immediately shrank, it was always an unwise idea to startle Harry from his naps. Harry stowed his wand into his jean pocket, opened the compartment door and without a word, walked out the compartment. Blaise yelled out after him, "Where're you going Harry?" Blaise was responded with an annoyed yell "Bathroom."

Draco immediately gave a look of dislike at Pansy who took Harry's seat across from him and said in a low voice, "What are you doing here Parkinson?" Pansy ignored the venom in his voice and said sweetly, "Your father invited me to your Christmas party." Draco immediately flushed red with anger, his father had told him, no reassured him many times that Pansy would not be invited, the Malfoys did not make acquaintances with the Parkinsons, they were neutral. Pansy smirked at Draco's angered face before leaving the compartment.

Blaise raised his eyebrows and knew it was a good time to grab a snack from the nice old lady with the trolley, he had never seen Draco getting really seriously angry and he had no intention in witnessing his wrath. Blaise found Harry already at the trolley with a mountain of treats in his arms, Harry nodded at Blaise and said, "If you're planning to get treats, you can share mine." Blaise did not argue as he lightened the load for Harry, "Bloody hell, I doubt even Crabbe and Goyle can finish what you have here." Blaise muttered and was surprised when a rare laugh escaped from Harry's lips. They returned to the compartment and Blaise was relieved to see that Draco did not obliterate the compartment. Harry looked amused as he watched Draco straightening his hair, "Blimey, who's stepped on your tail?" Harry said with a small smile on his face. Draco merely grunted and said in a low voice, "Parkinson…I would really rather not talk about it right now. I think I'll pass out if I continue to think about it." Harry was trying his best not to laugh but calling on his Occlumency shields, he wiped all traces of emotion from his face and began shoveling chocolate frogs in his mouth, while Blaise devoured the sugar quills. "Merlin, you guys are acting like Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said with a bit of fake disgust in his voice, the confrontation with Pansy forgotten. Harry and Blaise shrugged their shoulders, "We're growing boys, and we still have some time before we arrive at King's Cross." Harry reasoned, Blaise nodded in agreement, Draco looked amused but grabbed a pack of Droobles Bubble Gum and soon the three Slytherins were trying to best each other in blowing the biggest bubble.

The trios were still blowing bubbles as the Hogwarts Express came to a stop, Harry stepped out on the platform and was enveloped in a strangling hug, all he could see was a sea of dark brown hair, "Hey mum…I missed you." Harry whispered. "I've missed you too…my dearest Harry." Bella whispered back and pulled back and the emerald green eyes met the dark brown, Bella smiled as she saw that her son had grown a bit physically, perhaps it was an illusion due to his absence in the manor for four months. She couldn't help but tease his messy, untidy black hair, and watch as Harry playfully scowled at her, this was one of the things that she had missed so much in his absence. "So, I'll see you two later yeah?" Harry asked, Draco and Blaise nodded and Harry gave them a wave goodbye before apparating away with Bella. Harry felt light headed when he appeared in Black manor which looked like a combination of a French Chateau and a English manor, he never liked apparating very much due to the nausea that it causes, in fact much to Bella's amusement. Harry had always preferred muggle transportation.

He couldn't help but smile as soon as he dropped his shoes and socks and sat his bare foot on the white marble floor of his home, the familiar coldness seeping into the soles of his feet. Bella watched her son with a smile and asked, "Harry dear, are you hungry?" Harry smiled sheepishly as his stomach growled and immediately an elderly looking house elf appeared with a pop and said with a bow, "Young master Harry is back, mistress is happy, mistress has been sad these four months." Harry smiled and hugged the house elf, "That's right, Kreacher. I am back. Draco will be around sometime during the next few days and you know what that means…" Harry teased. Kreacher only beamed at the young wizard, "Kreacher will have much to do…thank you Master Harry, would you like your usual turkey sandwich?" Kreacher asked. Harry nodded and Kreacher disappeared with a pop with his luggage not before bowing one last time. "So what are your plans for today Harry?" Bella asked. "I dunno, probably hang around the house. I'll be in my room." Harry said, "So, any witches catch your attention so far?" Bella teased. Harry merely blinked and Bella was now laughing at him. "Oh mum, that reminds me, err…I sort of invited Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis to stay at our place if they have time." Harry mumbled and walked up the stairs. Bella looked proud and said to herself, "My special little man is growing up already."

Harry arrived at the door of his room, there was a huge poster of the muggle football superstar George Best taped to the door, he never admit it to anyone but he loved football, and as he lived only a couple minutes away from Old Trafford, Bella would frequently take Harry to watch Manchester United play in the Premiership and sometimes the European Champions League. He even got a photo taken with the team's legendary manager, Sir Alex Ferguson while he went to Manchester United's football camp one summer, the man had told him that he had potential and even offered Harry a place in the club's youth academy. Harry said he'll think on it and was given the manager's phone number in case he decided to take up the offer. As he was smiling at the memories on his bed, Kreacher popped out of thin air and delivered the sandwich and a glass of water on Harry's bedside table, bowed and disappeared with a pop. Harry wolfed down the sandwich and relished its taste; no one can make a better turkey sandwich than Kreacher.

Then after a nap, Harry found his mother on the couch reading a book and talked to her about all the things that has happened throughout the year and he couldn't help but chuckle with her as he told her about his sorting into Slytherin, Snape insulting the Gryffindors, and playing Quidditch, and almost getting his life squeezed out by Flint. "And how are your marks?" Bella asked. Harry yawned at this and smiled gleefully, "Top of every class, which is hilarious considering that Draco and I sleep through History of Magic everyday." That immediately got him a knock on the head but he just grinned and stuck out his tongue, it was only at home did really Harry stow away his cold persona. Harry spent the rest of the day in the cold basement, brewing potion after potion. Of all the things he missed while he was at Hogwarts, his personal potion-brewing lab was close to number one, next to his mother of course. Harry smiled as he remembered going into the basement without Bella's permission, he ended up getting hit by multiple tickling charms. He sighed as he brewed another bottle of the Draught of Peace, Draco had always whined about the coldness of the basement but it had always brought strange relief to Harry.

Bella was at the couch reading the Daily Prophet when she saw a blonde haired boy appear out of her fireplace. "Er…Hi Aunt Bella, um doyouknowhereHarryis?" Draco squeaked, he didn't know why but he was always scared of his Aunt Bella. "In the basement." Bella said, she couldn't help but watch his every move, not that she was paranoid but Lucius Malfoy was always very unpredictable. Draco felt a chill shooting down his spine, Harry's basement was not the most cheerful place in the world to be, far from it, if he could spend one night in any part of the world, Harry's basement would be his least desirable destination. Harry was busy concentrating on stirring something in his cauldron when Draco came down the stairs, as always he waited for Harry to finish brewing whatever he was working on, he shuddered at the memory when he jumped on Harry when he was brewing Polyjuice Potion and as a result, Draco ended up as a fat ugly woman for one hour, it was truly a nightmarish experience. Harry placed his newly cooked Draught of Peace along with his other potions, turned around and gave a wave. Draco teased, "Oy Harry, really don't you think this is a bit extreme? You're gonna be exactly like Uncle Sev if you keep this up. I wouldn't be surprised if you got his hook nose and the potion fumes made your hair all greasy." Harry only blinked his eyes but didn't say anything. "You hungry Dray?" Harry asked, "Nope, just ate before coming here. You coming to my place tonight?" Draco asked, with a bit of pleading in his voice. Harry rolled his eyes and said smugly "Well yeah, I'm not leaving you alone with that crazy wench Parkinson. God knows what she'll do to you." Draco widened his eyes in surprise, "How'd you know?" he asked in shock. "She was flaunting it in front of my face when I came back from the loo. She seriously knows how to push my buttons." Harry snorted and added, "On another note, did you remember to invite Daphne and Tracey?" Draco narrowed his eyes in amusement and nodded.

The day passed quickly as Harry spent his time dueling Bella, visiting his Gringott vault, getting more potions ingredients and working on his homework. As night came, Harry let out a sigh as he changed into his Armani tuxedo, he never really enjoyed dressing up but it was a natural thing in the pureblood society, then he gathered Daphne's present and left his room. Bella beamed at her son as he came down from his room, "Oh you're so handsome, my little prince." Bella said, Harry flushed pink and murmured, "You're not bad looking yourself mum." Bella chuckled and led them to the fireplace, "You gonna tell me who's the lucky girl?" Bella teased, noticing the package Harry had in his palms. "Nope" Harry responded, "Killjoy." Bella pouted. "Kreacher, please take good care of the house in our short absence." Bella said, Kreacher appeared out of thin air, bowed low and said, "Yes mistress." And watched as his mistress and young master disappear in glowing green flames.

Harry and Bella popped out from the fireplace in Malfoy Manor. "Bella, Harry, nice to see you." A silky voice greeted them amidst the classical music, Harry smiled and replied, "Hey Uncle Lucius. How's the ministry these days?" Lucius Malfoy had a half amused and annoyed look on his face and said, "Pathetic as they always were. Draco and Mr. Zabini are already here, they have been waiting for you." He pointed at the couch where Draco and Blaise were seated, there was several beautiful looking girls around them. Harry nodded and shook his uncle's hand and took off. Bella smiled proudly at her son as she chatted with other witches, trying her very best, Bella tried not to brag about her son.

Draco looked amused as Harry just sat on the couch with a pensive look on his face when he felt someone tapping his shoulder, "What!" he snapped and found himself staring into the entrancing hazel eyes of Tracey Davis. "Sorry" Draco mumbled, "I thought you were Parkinson." And was rewarded with a punch to the shoulder. "Girls are so bloody violent." Draco muttered, massaging his shoulder and shrieked when Tracey ruffled his neatly gelled hair. "You're so evil." Draco muttered as he begun straightening his hair, Tracey only grinned and plopped herself next to the blonde. "Lookin nice Harry." She said, Harry raised his eyebrow and after scanning her forest green dress said a simple, "Thanks, you too." "Care to dance Dray? Parkinson is staring at you." Tracey asked. Draco immediately stood up and held out his hand, "Tis my greatest honor, dear lady." Draco said in his best gentlemen voice. Harry actually let out a loud laugh and face palmed, "Laugh all you want Black, but I shall have the last laugh when you're snogging Greengrass senseless." Draco teased. Harry stopped laughing immediately and he flushed pink despite trying to clear his mind, "Honestly, you think I didn't see that little love note." Draco added and Blaise gave a howl of laughter while Harry felt his cheeks heating up. "Fine fine, you win. I give up." Harry said while putting his hands up and got up from the couch and went to grab a butterbeer.

As he picked up a cold butterbeer, Harry noticed another older boy next to him and immediately recognized him as the guy he had beaten when Slytherin played Hufflepuff, "Hey Cedric." Harry greeted politely and held out his hand, the older boy seemed shock but returned the handshake with a smile. "Harry, oh wow I never expected to see you here." Cedric stated, grinning now. Harry merely rolled his eyes and snorted, "Oh believe me, I didn't expect myself to be here either but its difficult when your mother is Bellatrix Black and your uncle is Lucius Malfoy." Cedric then introduced his parents who liked Harry a lot despite the fact that he was a Slytherin, "Harry, are you sure you should be in Slytherin. I think the Sorting Hat is losing its touch." Amos Diggory said honestly, scratching his head, Harry and Cedric just grinned.

Meanwhile not too far away, Daphne Greengrass was feeling nervous, she was fiddling with her ocean blue dress which brought out the color of her eyes, she was holding her mother's hand very firmly and scanning the large room, looking for a certain green eyed wizard. She found him, talking to Cedric Diggory. Ophelia Greengrass glanced at her eldest daughter every now and then and saw that she had her eyes trained on a certain messy hair boy, with a knowing glance, she released her hand and when Daphne looked up, Ophelia gave her a knowing nod and smiled mischievously when her daughter blushed red.

Daphne slowly approached Harry, marveling at how cute he was in his tuxedo and her eyes widened in shock when she saw him laugh loudly as he talked with Diggory, the Harry she knew at Hogwarts never laughed. Cedric, seeing Daphne coming over leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I'll see ya later Harry…" Harry nodded and they shook hands again before the Hufflepuff turned around and disappeared in the crowd of people. "Hello Harry." Daphne said, and sighed as she stared deeply in his ever gorgeous green eyes, "Hey Daph" Harry said before holding out his hand and added, "May I have this dance? Milady?" Daphne was dumbfounded, "What, did I hear correctly? Harry wants to dance with me?" she snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Harry was still waiting, with the best smile she could muster, Daphne took Harry's hand and she watched him lead her onto the dance floor, she felt her knees go weak when he placed his hands on her waist but she managed to stay determined as she placed her hands his strong shoulders.

Time seemed to have stopped as Harry waltzed her around the dance floor, Daphne was shocked, Harry was a brilliant dancer, the way he moved, maneuvered, and spun her, it was as if he had been doing this for ages. The most wonderful thing to her was that he was smiling the whole time at her, Harry seemed to be warm and caring, it really fitted him well. They danced song after song in perfect synchronization, not caring to realize that their feet were tiring nor the stares that the other couples were giving them.

After the last song ended, Daphne led Harry away from the dance floor and the two walked over to a woman who Harry could only deduct as Daphne's mother. The woman was tall, slim with the same golden blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. "Well Daphne, you certainly bagged yourself a good looking one. But I certainly did not expect you to start so high on your standards." Ophelia teased. Daphne blushed while Harry gave a weak smile and held out his hand, "Harry Black. Pleasure meeting you Mrs. Greengrass, I see where Daphne gets her beauty from." Harry said. "No formalities please, Ophelia would suffice It's a pleasure meeting you too, Mr. Black, what a charmer you are." Ophelia Greengrass said, shaking his hand with a smile while giving Daphne a wink. "Please, call me Harry." Harry said kissing her hand. "What a gentlemen you are Harry." Ophelia Greengrass said and turned to Daphne, "This one is definitely a keeper.", "MUM!" Daphne shrieked embarrassingly, Harry merely gave a weak smile, "Ophelia, its been some time." Harry smirked at the voice and immediately felt his mother's slender fingers clasped on his shoulder, "By the way, you were ripping out the dance floor Harry." Bella whispered in her son's ear, causing him to flush slightly and with a teasing smile, she turned to Daphne, "I think you broke the hearts of many witches tonight, Ms. Greengrass." Bella teased, and Harry merely rolled his eyes while Daphne turned dark red. "Now Harry, be a sweetie and go talk with Draco. Ophelia and I have loads to catch up on." Bella said.

Harry nodded and walked over to Draco who was talking to Tracey. "You too baby." Ophelia said in a stern voice. "Mumm!" Daphne said annoyingly but followed Harry. "They compliment each other quite well don't you think Bella?" Ophelia asked as she watched her daughter go. Bella raised an eyebrow and nudged her childhood friend, "Not thinking of a betrothal contract so soon are you?" Ophelia scowled but then with a sly grin, "Not a bad idea…"

"What'd I say? You see Trace, I knew I could predict the future." Draco said, grinning at Harry who could only roll his eyes in annoyance while Tracey flashed Daphne a look that said 'well done' and smirked when Daphne blushed. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Harry mumbled to himself when he saw his mother and Daphne's mother talking, occasionally throwing glances at him and Daphne. "Same here." Daphne mumbled back and giggled when she saw Hogwart's Potions Master and Tormentor of The Gryffindor House walking over in dress robes with his usual sneer on his face. Harry grinned when he saw his godfather walk over in a set of fancy dress robes instead of his usual all black, flapping robes. "Hey Uncle Sev" Harry shouted before giving his godfather a tight hug. "I never thought you were the dancing type brat but you continue to surprise me." Snape said with a raised eyebrow, Harry smiled and replied, "What can I say, I'm unpredictable." Snape merely sniggered and mumbled, "Too right you are."

The party soon slowed down and Harry, despite hating to show public affection surprised Daphne by handing her a flat box that was wrapped neatly in wrapping paper, "Happy Christmas. Daph…I hope you like it." Harry said with a small smile. To say Daphne was shocked would be a serious understatement, the cold, serious boy that she had liked since the first day she met him was giving her a present…in public. "Harry…you shouldn't have." Daphne whispered. Harry's smile grew wider and leaned closer to her, she could smell his crushed pine scent, it was simply intoxicating, "But I wanted to…" and then Daphne felt his soft lips brush lightly against the skin on her cheek, causing her to blush heatedly. Harry pulled back slowly and smiled, "Sweet dreams." And with that he walked off. Bella and Ophelia looked on with tears in their eyes, "He's such a romantic." Ophelia said, her hand clutching her heart. "Sissy, if only you can see this." Bella thought with a mixture of happiness and sadness at the scene. Harry came over and said in a tired voice, "Mum, can we leave now? I want to sleep." Bella smiled amusingly at Harry who was rubbing his eyes. "Sure honey, grab my hand." Harry did as he was told and after saying some farewells mother and son flooed back to Black Manor. "Goodnight mum, tonight was fun." Harry murmured into Bella's robes and after giving her a goodnight kiss in the cheek, Harry slowly climbed the stairs and disappeared to his room.

Meanwhile, Greengrass Manor, Daphne was lying in her bed, she couldn't stop herself from remembering Harry spinning her on the dance floor and kissing her on the cheek. She looked at the present he had given her, which was lying on her bedside table and she immediately grabbed it and slowly, unwrapped the wrapping paper. She then opened the flat box and gasped when she saw what it contained, it was a silver necklace, in the middle was a Sapphire gemstone. "Don't ever let him go, Daphne. Guys like him are extinct these days." Daphne looked up, her mother was leaning against the entrance to her room, smiling gently at her. But then Daphne remembered, "Oh no!" she shouted, "What's wrong dear?" Ophelia asked, her face filled with concern. "I forgot to give Harry his present." Daphne said, her hands on her face. "Oh you silly little thing, you're going to Black Manor tomorrow, give it to him then." Ophelia said reassuringly then added, "Now, let me help you put that on you." After putting on the necklace, Daphne examined herself in the full body mirror, the necklace was elegant yet simple, "Oh Harry." She thought to herself.

The next morning in Black Manor, Harry, like all children of his age, bolted down from his bedroom and went directly to the Christmas tree and the presents below. Bella watched with amusement as her son opened his presents, Harry was just so mature most of the time that some might think that he is an adult trapped in the body of a child. Harry smiled at all the presents he received, Draco had gotten him new arm protection pads and Quidditch goggles, Blaise had sent him a set of The Lord Of the Rings books, Tracey had gotten him a mountain of candy, Cedric had gotten him a golden snitch, Narcissa and Lucius had gotten him black dragon hide battle robes along with a pair of black dragon hide boots along with a note that said,

"_These robes and boots will grow bigger as you get older."_

–_Love Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius_

But Harry was most amazed when he opened his mother's gift; it was a specially made wand holster, which Bella enchanted herself, so that only Harry could see it and it would blast anyone that wasn't Harry away. "Wow…thanks mum." Harry said happily and went to give Bella a tight hug, Bella was overjoyed inside; this was one of the few times that her son really seemed comfortable and innocent. Harry in return got his mother a new muggle make up kit much to her delight. There are things that one must just do the muggle way. Then Bella watched as her son excused himself and went into the manor's dueling room, it was not until late noon did he reappeared for lunch, his hair all wet and his breathing heavy.

Harry ran a hand through his wet messy black hair before realizing that someone was coming through the floo network. He was shocked to Draco, Blaise, Tracey and last but not least, Daphne appearing out from his fireplace. "Sorry I didn't have your present yesterday…" Daphne said apologetically. Harry merely smiled at her and said, "It's fine, I don't mind. It suits you." Daphne blushed and touched the sapphire on the necklace. She then handed him a wrapped parcel and said softly, "Happy Christmas." Harry unwrapped the parcel and a wide grin appeared on his face, "Did you make this?" He asked, holding a forest green sweater. Daphne nodded, "It's beautiful." Harry said before pulling it on "Warm too." He added. Harry then proceeded by pulling Daphne into a tight hug. Daphne turned bright red but was inwardly cheering that the boy she admired liked her gift.

Draco and Blaise made kissing sounds while Tracey sighed dreamily. Harry released Daphne from his hug and greeted the rest of his fellow Slytherins, "Thanks for the sneakers, now I don't have to wear my uncomfortable dank black shoes everywhere I go." Draco said, motioning to his lime green Nike sneakers. "The encyclopedia was very insightful, it was the only book that I cannot finish in one day." Blaise said in a bookish manner. "Blaise you are such a bookworm, you are totally a Ravenclaw." Tracey teased and added to Harry, "Thanks for the journal, I've been meaning to get one myself but I keep forgetting." Then Harry with Daphne's hand entwined in his led them to the couches where Bella was observing the five Slytherins with a big smile on her face. "Good afternoon, Lady Black." Four voices chorused, "And a good afternoon to you all, please sit."

All except Draco looked astonished at the wealth and luxury that surrounded them. They knew the Black family was rich but this was beyond comparison; glamorous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, various pieces of artwork and paintings, well polished white marble floor. "Wow, isn't that painting painted by Vincent Van Gogh?" Blaise stammered, staring at Van Gogh's infamous Starry Night, Harry smirked and said, "Didn't think that you were an art fan Blaise but yeah it is, took a lot of persuasion and money from mother to acquire. She's a fanatic of Van Gogh, Picasso, Da Vinci." Bella merely scoffed and swatted her son on the head lightly, "Look who's talking, you stayed at the Louvre for a full day gaping at that Mona Lisa." Harry smiled back, "Well you have to admit, her smile is entrancing. Anyways…y'all hungry?" Immediately Kreacher appeared out of thin air with a crack and gave the four guests a bow, "Lunch is ready to be served, young master Harry, mistress." Harry thanked the elf and beckoned his friends to a well-furnished table, as they took their seats at the large table, their eyes widening at the site of the huge meal. Bella smiled at the conversations that his son sparked up with his friends, she had never seen him so enthusiastic as he explained muggle automobiles to Tracey and Daphne. For once, Black manor was filled with laughter and warmth.

After all the food had disappeared, Harry gave a tour of Black Manor to his friends which Bella smiled warmly at. "So guys, what do you want to do now?" Harry asked as they entered his private quarters, Daphne was astounded as she looked around, all the fancy curtains, Middle Eastern carpet, furniture made from the finest of wood, a bed that could fit six people. She also saw things that she had never seen before, there was a weird looking black screen hanged to the wall facing his king sized bed, "It's called a television." Harry explained and pulled out a strange object that had many buttons on it, "This little thing, is called a remote, watch." He clicked the red button and all of them save Draco was shocked to see now that a muggle football match replaced the black screen. "Wow, I never thought those muggles could…this is amazing." Blaise commented, Harry smiled slyly and added, "Almost magical." Drawing smiles from his friends, "Harry, I never knew you played the guitar." Daphne said, pointing to a guitar case. Harry gave her a grin and unlocked the case and pulled out an acoustic guitar and began strumming a soft, slow melodious tune. As he played, the room seemed to warm up, Daphne felt as if she were enveloped by a thick cozy blanket, "That's beautiful" Daphne whispered when Harry stopped, he merely smiled and lowered his guitar. "So, what'd y'all want to do?" Harry asked.


	8. Surprises, Matchmaking, Sorcerer's Stone

**Chapter 7: Surprises, Matchmaking, The Sorcerer's Stone, **

"_Reducto_" Draco cried, shortly after Harry asked his friends on the plans on how to spend the afternoon, Draco had immediately nagged and whined to Harry on a duel.

"_Everto_!" Harry thought lazily and a unique silver shield absorbed the oncoming Reductor curse before reflecting it back to Draco who sidestepped the curse.

"_Stupefy_! _Locomotor Mortis_!" Draco cried out and a red jet of light and a leg-locking curse flew at Harry who merely smirked and quickly thought, "_Everto_!" Once again a silver shield erected itself in front of Harry and absorbed the oncoming curses before reflecting them back.

Draco's grey eyes widened in shock and growled in frustration as he was forced to conjure a slab of stone out of thin air which absorbed the stunner and blew apart from the force of the spell. Then produced a shield charm, which absorbed the leg-locking curse.

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise watched on with widened eyes, "Tracey wasn't kidding when she mentioned that Harry was good at dueling." Daphne thought to herself. "Look at Harry's feet." Daphne looked up and was shocked to see Bellatrix Black standing next to her. "Where did she come from?" Daphne asked herself but focused on Harry's feet and gasped, Blaise and Tracey looked confusingly at her. "Harry never moved one step from where he's standing."

Blaise and Tracey, after looking at Harry's footing looked on with terror, "Is that even possible?" Blaise asked, Bella gave a proud smirk and said with pride in her voice, "Impossibility is merely an excuse for cowards who cannot accept the space outside actuality. That's why Harry can do what you're seeing."

"_Expelliarmus_" Harry thought and Draco's wand flew out of his hand and with a grin, Harry flicked his wand and Draco was suddenly dangling upside down by his ankle; causing all in the dueling room to giggle and roar in laughter. "Okay, you win, you win, just let me down." Draco said, his pale face turning red from being dangled upside down.

With a flick of his wand, Harry said silently, "_Liberacorpus."_ Draco immediately crashed to the floor, "Damn it Harry…thought I told you to go easy on me." Draco whined, rubbing his head. Harry raised his eyebrow in amusement and walked over and pulled Draco up. "Can you teach me your shield charm? I've asked father, Uncle Sev and they don't know that such a spell exists." Draco asked.

"Hah, maybe when you manage to make me move one step..." Harry said with an evil smirk on his face. "But that's like impossible. I swear, you're like rooted to the ground when you duel." Draco whined.

"Well it is one of my creations, so I don't think you are in a position to complain." Harry said with a smile as they walked over to their friends and Bella. "You made that shield charm?" Blaise asked in awe, mouth wide open.

"Yes Blaise, its called spell creation, I've made others as well, but they're rather nasty." Harry said, his eyes gleaming with glee. "Like the one you used on the troll?" Daphne asked, with a mixture of fear and curiosity of the subject of making your own spells.

Immediately Bella's dark brown eyes darkened, "Harry, what did I say about using 'dark' spells in Hogwarts?" she said in a deadly voice. Harry gulped but said, "I had to use that one, it was an emergency. I might not have succeeded without using it."

Bella sighed, "I should have not let Severus teach you that spell." "What type of spell is it? It looked like a cutting curse but way more powerful." Tracey asked. "Well, Ms. Davis, you are correct in a way, Professor Snape insisted on teaching Harry his signature spell." Bella replied.

"Hey, it's a handy spell to know, I really wanted to use it Weasley, and seeing that only three people know the spell to heal it. Even the great muggle lover Dumbledork will fall to it, and it's a way more painful way to die than a simple killing curse." Harry said with a sneer that was almost identical to Severus Snape.

"I know you do Harry, but please for my sake, and Severus', just hit the blood traitor with some bludgeoning hexes, cutting curses and stunners." Bella said with a sigh. "I know, I know. I promise." Harry said. "Okay, now mummy has to go meet your Aunt Cissy, be good." Bella cooed before giving Harry a pat on the head and a tight hug which he returned affectionately.

Then Harry lead his friends to the spacious living room. "Speaking of Uncle Sev, I wonder if he got my present yet?" Harry asked to no one in particular, "What'd you get him?" Draco asked. Harry turned to his cousin and said with a big goofy grin, "A tanning lamp." Draco stared at him for a moment, seemingly to wait and re-process what he just heard and then burst out in a loud laughter, he was joined by the grins of Blaise and the amused expressions of Daphne and Tracey.

"Oh Merlin, a tanning lamp…I would pay anything to see Uncle Sev's expression when he realizes what he got." Draco said as he hiccuped and laughed with tears in his eyes, the four Slytherins could already imagine the disgusted face of Severus Snape.

After a fantastic dinner made by Kreacher, Harry led his friends to the empty fireplace and said with a hint of sadness in his voice, "Well, this has been fun…I hope I was a good host." Daphne immediately went up to him and gave him a squeezing hug, and whispered into his ear, "You were more than just a good host. I'll miss you."

Harry looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said reassuringly "Don't worry, I'll see you real soon." With that he gently caressed her smooth silk like cheeks, causing them to heat up. Harry smirked and gently pulled away. "I'll see y'all soon eh?" Harry said, they all nodded and Harry waved as he watched a green flame engulfed his friends. "Kreacher, when mum comes back, tell her I'm in my room." Harry said and the house elf bowed and said, "Very well, young master."

Harry was walking up the stairs when he heard Kreacher mutter, "Kreacher happy for young master, young master picked a good future missus." Harry merely smiled and walked slowly pass the empty corridors of Black manor.

"Got everything you need hon?" Bella asked her son as Harry checked the contents of his trunk again. "Yup, all in here, books, parchment, quills, ink bottles, cauldron, my personal potion ingredients, broom." Harry stated. "Okay, have a good second term and keep your wand close always." Bella said, "Don't I always?" Harry huffed and sighed when Bella knelt down and gave him a rather tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you mum." Harry whispered. "Awh, my little man is so sweet. I'll miss you too." Bella cooed.

Harry broke the hug and after giving a last peck on the cheek to Bella, he stepped into the fireplace and cried, "Office of Professor Severus Snape." And after throwing the floo powder, Harry was engulfed by lime green flames. Harry found himself on the hard cold floor, a familiar cold atmosphere of the dungeons and grinned as he saw his amused godfather looking down at him.

"It would seem that the floo travelling is not quite suitable for you Harry." Snape said with a smirk, "Wow, that lamp really did work." Harry shouted with joy. Snape's smirk disappeared and a nasty scowl replaced it, "Yes, Harry very thoughtful of you…", Harry merely held his hands high and said, "Don't look at me like that Uncle Sev, mum suggested it to me. And you do look nice with a tan Uncle Sev, you can finally bag Professor Sinistra now." Knowing that his godfather was scared of Bella, it was a good defensive statement to use whenever necessary.

Snape, despite being a master Occlumens, had pink tinges on his cheeks. "Common room now. You have classes tomorrow." Snape barked, clearly wanting to change the subject. Harry grinned widely and pulled his trunk out of the Head of Slytherin's office not before yelling, "I'll inform Professor Sinistra in Astronomy that Uncle Sev is no longer albino." Snape merely raised an amused eyebrow and muttered, "Brat." But he looked around and smirked at the tanning lamp Harry had given him.

"Well well, you fiancée decided to show up after all." Tracey said with a grin to Daphne as Harry entered the common room. "Would you just shut up Trace. He is not my fiancée." Daphne growled. "No can do, it's the bloody truth. You're the only girl so far that has caught his attention." Tracey retorted and touched the sapphire necklace around Daphne's neck. Ever since the night Daphne put on the silvery chain, she never took it off, not even once.

"Gentlemen…." Harry greeted Draco and Blaise, "Ladies" he added with a nod to Tracey and Daphne. "How's everything going?" Everyone immediately widened their eyes in surprise; Harry noticed and narrowed his eyes, "Is there something on my face." "Your hair, its silver." Tracey stuttered, Harry immediately raised his wand and conjured a mirror and his mouth dropped opened when he looked upon the mirror, his usual messy black hair was now a messy patch of silver blonde. His chin had also become more pointed and his emerald green eyes were now a piercing turquoise color.

"Bloody hell, how the hell did this happen?" Harry shouted, staring at his features. "Wow Harry you're a metamorphmagus." Draco said with amusement and glee in his voice. "How, I thought metamorphmagus abilities show at birth." Harry questioned. "Not entirely true." Blaise said in an 'as a matter of fact' voice. "It's really rare but there are cases where a metamorphmagus' abilities can lay dormant until a certain age.", "Interesting." Harry said, caressing his wand.

Remembering what he read on metamorphmagus abilities, Harry concentrated on the image of his true self and to his friends' astonishment, the silvery blonde hair darkened and slowly changed back to its original black color, and the turquoise eyes returned to their emerald green state. "Good to see you again, handsome." Harry whistled to himself as he looked again at the mirror. "Wow, you can impersonate any one now." Tracey was shouting now. Harry's smile widened when a particular plan popped into his head, there was so much more he can do now that his metamorphmagus abilities manifested.

It was nearing midnight, Harry, after donning a set of his uncle's black robes, crept out of his dormitory and common room once knowing that Draco and Blaise were in a deep sleep. He chuckled silently to himself as he concentrated on the image of his godfather and felt his hair growing longer, his body growing taller, and his nose becoming more hook like. "Uncle Sev, you've been lonely for too long…I intend to rectify that." Snape/Harry thought and then silently made his journey to the astronomy tower.

Aurora Sinistra was a beautiful women in her mid twenties, with long dark hair and raven black eyes, she was returning to her office from her patrol when she spotted a 'nervous looking' Severus Snape at the door. "Severus, what are you doing here this time of the hour?" Sinistra asked.

Snape/Harry looked up, Harry inwardly smirked, he had often seen his Uncle Sev glancing uncontrollably at the Astronomy professor whenever they were dining in the great hall but never had the courage to talk to her after he took the dark lord's mark in his teenage years.

"Good Evening Aurora…it has been some time since we have last talked." Snape/Harry said in a calming tone. "Indeed, Severus. Seeing Harry in my class just reminds me of how long it has been." Sinistra whispered. "How's that brat doing in astronomy?" Snape/Harry asked, he didn't like referring himself as a brat but it would be the sort of thing his Uncle Sev would refer to him as.

At the mentioning of Harry, Sinistra smiled widely, "I couldn't hope for a more fantastic student than him, he is very attentive in my classes and always sticks up for his fellow classmates…well more like fellow housemates." Sinistra said to a bemused Snape/Harry. Then she smiled and added with a giggle, "He reminds me of you so much. Whenever he sneers or scowls, he almost looks like a copy of you…", Snape/Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement and folded his arms.

An awkward moment of silence then engulfed the atmosphere before Sinistra said softly, "Why did you ignore me all these two years? The only reason I came back to take the astronomy post was because you asked me to." Snape/Harry gulped, Harry like his godfather was a master Legilimens and Occlumens as well as dueling but was an utter failure when it came to the subject of women. "I'm so sorry, Aurora…I never meant to hurt you but I was marked by the dark lord, I don't deserve your trust….you deserve better." Snape/Harry whispered, tears were dripping down Sinistra's eyes and knowing that he should deliver the killing blow added softly, "I've never stopped loving you. You're all that's keeping me from insanity, I understand if you wish me to disappear from your site...if you need me, I'll be in my office, password is _hellbore…_" Snape/Harry whispered back and left, his black robes fluttering around him. Harry when younger with his inquisitive nature had often asked why his godfather wasn't married, he kept on getting the same response, because he was a untrustworthy death eater.

As Harry neared entered the common room, his eyes felt heavy, who knew that dealing with women could be so tiring. He entered his dormitory, changed back to his night clothes and his last thought before falling unconscious on his bed was, "It's up to you now Uncle Sev."

"Harry wake up, time for breakfast." A voice said loudly, Harry opened his eyes and found his blonde haired cousin at the edge of his bed. "You don't need a guide to the Great Hall, Draco, get Blaise to go with you." Harry said grumpily. "No way, Zabini is harder to wake up than father on a Monday morning." Draco whined.

"Fine, fine. Gimme a minute. Wait in the common room." Harry growled while getting up from bed and gave a loud a yawn. After returning from the bathroom, Harry changed into his black pants, his white shirt, tied his stripped forest green and silver tie. Then went on the sweater and his black robes.

Then Harry strapped on his wand holster that contained his phoenix feathered wand and strolled out into the common room. As Harry and Draco entered the great hall, Harry saw his godfather giving him a death glare, which Harry returned with a goofy smile and a big giant thumbs up before using Occlumency to clear his emotions.

As Harry scooped fried eggs into his mouth, he saw Professor Sinistra take the seat next to his godfather and for a moment, Harry saw the cruelest potions master in the history of Hogwarts flash a beaming smile to the astronomy teacher. "Harry, do you see what I see?" Draco asked, his grey eyes widening in shock as he turned to the teacher's table.

"It would seem that our lonely sulking godfather is no longer alone." Harry mused as he saw Snape and Sinistra's hands intertwine underneath the table. "About time." Draco huffed but all color left his already pale face when he saw the Daily Prophet. "Harry, someone tried to break into Gringotts.", Harry, for once was in for a shock and snatched the newspaper out of his cousin's hands. "Damn it." Harry said strongly. Draco could only nod and pray that all would go according to plan.

"Harry, what in the name of Merlin were you thinking?" Snape growled after potions class ended, "I haven't have the slightest clue sir." Harry replied with a cleared expression. Snape just scowled and sat down on his chair in his cold office, he pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "You're gonna be the death of me."

Harry just rolled his eyes and said, "Well, it's about time that you and Professor Sinistra took care of your emotional difficulties." Snape just closed his eyes and a minute of absolute silence thickened the air. "Aurora came barging into my office last night and began yelling at me that I was a silly, selfish bastard for pushing her away…I know you did this with good intentions but I…" Snape muttered.

"But nothing…." Harry shouted, his emotions flashing for once. "Uncle Sev, when are you going to snap out of this? You're letting Dumbledork control your life, I know you're a spy for old manipulative bastard but that's no excuse for letting him dictate everything…I prefer the Dark Lord over him if I had to choose, at least he is forward with his intentions." Harry was raging now, his aura flashed dangerously.

Snape knowing what would happen if Harry continued to release his anger, quickly swept to his godson's side and gave him a affectionate hug, and whispered, "I know Harry, I know…and I am proud to have you by my side."

Harry's aura immediately retreated and a emotionless mask again covered his face. "How did you pull it off, last time I checked, you didn't have boomslang skin nor lacewing flies in your trunk?" Snape said, a smirk on his face.

"Polyjuice potion?" Harry made a disgusted face, "That's like downing skele-grow." Snape gave a light hearted chuckle, with a sigh, Harry focused the image of Severus Snape in his mind and to Snape's amusement, Harry grew taller, his hair became longer, his nose became more hook like, his skin became deathly pale, and his emerald orbs became pitch black. "Apparently, Merlin thought that defying the Dark Lord when I was an infant wasn't enough to make me special." Harry/Snape sneered.

"So, your metamorphmagus abilities finally decided to show up." Severus Snape said. Snape/Harry frowned, "You knew of this Uncle Sev?", Snape shook his head, "Bella mentioned that her niece Nymphadora Tonks, was one from birth. Not shocking, there are numerous metamorphmaguses throughout the history of the Black Family." Snape lectured.

Harry, now back in his own original state frowned again, "Nymphadora? Isn't she that clumsy oaf that nearly flattened me during my fifth birthday?" Harry asked with a grin. Snape smiled and nodded, "Although I would not say that in her presence." he added. "Oh no, I have Quidditch practice and I'm ten minutes late, Flint's going to have my head…gotta go Uncle Sev." Harry said with fear in his voice and sped out the potions master's office like a lightening bolt, leaving a very amused Severus Snape behind.

After an angry rant from Flint, practice flew past extremely fast. Night was arriving and Harry was wandering back to the dungeons when he saw a cloaked figure appearing around the next corner and running to the third floor. Then he noticed a small figure around the next corner on the floor, "Professor Flitwick sir, are you okay?" Harry cried as he saw the charms professor lying on the floor, with several gashes and blood seeping out of his robes.

"Mr. Potter, Quirrell…he's going after the stone…you must stop him, HURRY!" Flitwick said between his ragged breaths. "But sir, I must heal you first." Harry said, eyes filled with worry. "There's no time, young one…" But whatever Flitwick was going to say next was interrupted by an incantation that sounded like a song. Harry watched as the deep cuts closed, leaving the skin smooth. "I'll go get Uncle Sev, sir…wait here." Harry yelled as he rushed to his godfather's office, as Harry ran, he bumped into someone in the next curb, "Watch where you're going , you insolent little….Harry! What are you doing here?" Snape said worringly. "Uncle Sev, Professor Flitwick got attacked by a cloaked figure, told me the stone is in danger. Can you please get him to Madam Promfey?" Harry said frantically, then without waiting for an answer, darted towards the staircase. Snape was in a trance when he snapped out of it, realizing that Harry was going after Quirrell alone. With a growl he ran towards the opposite direction, hoping that Harry could hold on till he could drop Filius in the Hospital Wing.

Harry arrived at the doorway which he rescued his godfather many months ago, he was surprised to see that it was already opened. He slowly went inside, the Cerberus was fast asleep and after casting a non-verbal disillusionment charm on himself, Harry stealthily crept towards the sleeping behemoth and with a flick of his wand, casted a silencing charm the trapdoor sprung opened, then focusing his mind Harry slowly levitate down the trapdoor.

"Devil's Snare." Harry thought with widened eyes, "_Azura Flamatus_." Harry shouted and watched as blue flames erupted from the end of his wand and engulfed the magical plant in a matter of seconds. As soon as the Devil's Snare shriveled and died, Harry gently levitated himself to the ground.

He ran towards the door and once again cast a disillusionment charm on himself, he muttered, "_Alohomora."_ Harry was amazed at the sight before him, at first what seemed to be birds flying above him, but as he looked closer, the birds were actually keys. Glancing at the many keys and the door, he knew that the only way to opened the door was to get the right key.

Harry saw an old broom on the floor near him and quickly picked it up and kicked off from the ground. At once, as soon as he was in the air, Harry was attacked by the suddenly angry swarm of keys, He feinted and swerve around the room, trying to locate the true key and after getting minor cuts on his face, he found it, diving down he caught it, nearly crashing into ground.

Harry sped the old broom to the door at the end of the hall way, as he approached the door, he leapt off the broom and landed on the floor with the grace of a dancer. Harry quickly inserted the key into the keyhole, wrenched the door open and closed it before hearing the keys impaling the other side of the door.

Harry gave a sigh of relief as he turned to face the next obstacle, "Wizard's Chess? I have no time to indulge in such foolishness." Harry thought to himself and with a swish of his wand, levitated himself above the giant chess set. By the time he ended at the other side, Harry felt as if he had been running a marathon.

Slowly he descended the staircase towards the last chambers, wand ready. Harry slowly approached the cloaked figure who was analyzing the Mirror of Erised. "Potter…I've been waiting you." The cloaked figure turned around, Harry merely smiled and said, "And a good evening to you Professor Quirrell, or should I say, The Dark Lord." Harry said sarcastically with a fake bow.

"_So, you know…and why have you not gone running to the almighty Albus Dumbledore?"_ a raspy voice echoed the room. "Simple, because the codger is nothing but a manipulative bastard…", "_Tut tut tut, a Potter that isn't as light as people think, your sorting was definitely the highlight of my year." _The voice of the Dark Lord said from all corners of the dark, cold chamber.

"As much as I like to continue this somewhat heartwarming conversation, I believe we have matters to settle do we not? Harry asked sarcastically. The voice of the Dark Lord chuckled, "Sadly, yes, _Avada Kedavra!" _Quirrel shot a green jet of light towards his direction, Harry merely lazily conjured up a suit of armor out of thin air which absorbed the killing curse and exploded. Using the advantage of the dust caused by the explosion, Harry shouted, "Azura Flamatus." Quirrel or Voldemort was shocked to see blue flames coming towards him, the dark lord conjured up a shield charm but was shocked to see that his shield was beginning to break after a mere seconds.

Harry grinned maliciously and swished his wand upward with the thought, "_Sectumsempra."_ Quirrel screamed as the dark version of the cutting curse slashed him brutally from his left shoulder to his right hip. Closing in, Harry focused on solely causing endless pain for the pathetic wizard in front of him, "_Sanguine!"_, immediately, Quirrell's screams were now deafening, blood was slowly trickling from his ears, nose, mouth and out of the corners of his eyes.

Voldemort observed with pure fascination as he felt his servant's severe pain. Harry held on the spell for nearly five minutes, his face a cold mask. Quirrell's screams were now nothing more than hoarse whimpers. Satisfied at the effects of his newly developed spell, Harry walked slowly towards the defenseless Quirrell and said without any emotion, "_Confringo."_ Harry watched with indifference as Quirrell's head exploded, what amazed him was that a spirit arose from the dead Quirrell, "Congratulations, Black…you have won this round. I am duly impressed, you have surpassed all of my expectations…tut tut, perhaps we're not so different after all." Voldemort's voice echoed in the chamber.

"And what makes you think that I will join you?" Harry asked in a respectful tone, knowing that if the Dark Lord had actually dueled against him, Harry was sure that he would lose. Voldemort though in his spirit form merely mused, "You will see very soon, you will understand…. Be wary of Dumbledore." With that, the spirit of the most feared dark lord in the history of magic fled the chambers, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

Harry, still pondering of the words of the dark lord, walked over to the mirror. "Why do I feel no anger towards him, he killed my parents…but I have no memories of them. Bella is my mum, Aunt Cissy too. Uncle Lu, Uncle Sev are my fathers and Draco is my brother." Harry looked up the mirror, still seeing Lily Potter-Black and James Potter beside him.

Then suddenly, Harry felt something in his hand and his eyes widened like saucers when he looked down. In his hand was the infamous Philosopher's Stone, a stone that looked like as if it was coated with blood. Harry studied the stone, caressing the surface, the edges.

Harry stowed it in his robes and walked out, levitated himself across the chessboard, casted a disillusionment charm and walked across the long key room. With what energy he had left in his eleven-year-old body, Harry levitated himself upwards and climbed up the trap door.

Thankfully the behemoth was still in a deep slumber and Harry slowly backed away from it, never setting his tired eyes away from the three-headed monstrosity. As soon as he closed the door to the dog's chamber, Harry slumped to the ground and felt the world going black before hearing his godfather shouting his name and a flurry of black came over to him.


	9. Back, Discussion, Dumbledore

**Thank you y'all for giving me reviews, I value everyone's opinions a lot. To those who wonder when Fleur would make her grand entrance, no worries, I plan for her to make her debut before the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Also just a heads up for everybody, Harry Black would not be the Fourth Champion when Fourth Year comes. Why? Because there's too many stories that have that in their plot. Not very original if you ask me. **

**Chapter 8: Return, Discussions, Dumbledore **

"Ms. Greengrass please, Mr. Black's condition is stable, return to your dormitory at once." Harry heard a stern woman say fuzzily

"No, I'm not leaving until he wakes up." The voice of a young girl echoed. "Where am I?" Harry thought to himself, then the images came back, slipping into the trapdoor, getting pass the Devil's Snare, catching the flying key on the broom, facing Lord Voldemort…

"Seriously, Ms. Greengrass, you need to go eat something, Harry will be fine." Harry heard his godfather said with concern in his voice. Daphne was about to respond when she heard a groan and a hoarse voice that said, "Starving yourself is not liking you at all Daph."

Daphne's blue eyes widened and she saw the boy that has entranced her smiling back at her. "Uncle Sev, why do I feel like I've been hit by a train?" Harry said, rubbing his forehead.

"You're magically exhausted, Mr. Black. Drink this." Madam Pomfrey said sternly and handed him a pepper-up potion. "Please, Poppy, would you mind giving me and my godson some privacy?" Snape asked, causing Madam Pomfrey to send him a death glare, but she stepped out nevertheless.

Snape then turned to Daphne, "You may stay, Ms. Greengrass, if you wish."

Daphne nodded and tightened her grip on Harry's hand. "You really are going to be the death of me, Harry. Bella was not too please to hear that you have dueled the Dark Lord, I have just informed her." Snape said, shaking his head and pinched the bridge of his hooked nose.

Harry grinned as he sat up from the bed, "You always say that but you're still here. Don't worry about mum. By the way, how long did I black out?"

Snape snorted, "Eight hours." Daphne smiled at the godson-godfather relationship Harry had with Snape but her grip on Harry's hand tightened when she heard that Harry had dueled against the Dark Lord.

"Uncle Sev…it was weird, The Dark Lord." Harry mumbled.

"How so?" Snape said, his attention entirely focused on his godson now. "I have a feeling that it was all a test, he only threw one killing curse at me, he knew who I was…he wasn't trying at all."

Harry said with a mixture of confusion and insecurity in his voice. Shock was etched on Severus Snape's face, "The Dark Lord had not attempted his hardest to kill Harry…the boy that had stripped him of his body and reduced him to nearly nothing."

Then the hospital wing doors were blasted opened, by a very irate and worried Bellatrix Black.

"Hey mum, how you doing?" Harry asked with a childish smile on his face. Bella immediately rushed to Harry's bed and embraced him, locking his head in her chest. "Never ever do something like that without telling me first…you understand?" Bella whispered.

"Yes mum, sorry that I made you upset." Harry said truthfully while rolling his eyes at Snape who was smirking evilly at Harry being mothered. After Bella had released her hold on Harry, Harry quickly tied back his green and silver stripped tie and put on his black robe.

"Mr. Black, What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Madam Pomfrey screeched. Harry just looked up and smiled, immediately Madam Pomfrey's scowl disappeared, the boy had simply disarmed her with his smile.

"Breakfast M'am. I'll see ya later mum, Uncle Sev." Harry then stuck his hand into his pocket, and discreetly pocketed something in his godfather's robes and without a word, grabbed Daphne's hand and bolted from the hospital wing, with a yelping Daphne in tow. Snape frowned but his face lost all color when he took out the blood red Philosopher's Stone. Bella gasped but recovered and gave her former alumni a knowing nod.

"Harry, are you okay? Uncle Sev said that he found you blacking out on the third floor." Draco said frantically as he saw Harry arriving at the entrance of the Great Hall with Daphne in tow.

"Keep your voice down." Harry hissed and signaled his cousin into the hall first.

The Silver trio found Blaise and Tracey already seated, "Blimey Blaise, you look like hell." Harry said with a smile, as if nothing happened. "And don't you look peachy today Tracey." He added, which caused Draco to swat his head lightly. "Okay, spill the beans." Draco said, with much annoyance in his voice. Harry sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose Severus Snape style and told them the events that happened.

"Y-ooo-you s-saw thhhhe Dar-Dark Lor-Lord?" Tracey squeaked.

Harry nodded and added in a quiet voice, "He was going easy on me…I think he wanted to see what I was capable of." The words came back, making him fell all the more uneasy despite the warmth of the coming summer heat.

"_You and I are more alike than you can imagine Harry." _

"_You will see soon…You will understand."_

Daphne pulled him into an embrace, drawing looks from the entire Slytherin table. Slytherins never openly show public affection. Of course, oblivious to the events that happened the night before, many students snickered and teased the two young Slytherins.

After a few seconds, Harry wrenched himself from Daphne's embrace and pulled on his emotionless mask. He nodded his thanks to Daphne who tried her best to not feel upset at the loss and gave a small smile back. As the other students filed in for their farewell feast, Harry saw his godfather holding hands with Professor Sinistra as they made their way to the staff table and prodded Draco and pointed at the two professors, the quintet all snickered and when Snape saw them from up the staff table, he sent the five the infamous Snape death glare.

Harry, Draco and Blaise smiled cheekily back making Snape growl, but it only made the three serpents smile wider, Snape was now beyond incensed, his Occlumency skills being pushed to the limit but then he felt a hand touching his thigh and smiled gratefully at the Astronomy professor who just flashed the Potion's Master a radiant smile.

Draco saw the interaction and made kissy faces along with Blaise, Harry just face palmed at them, Draco simply could not stop stepping over the line, and focused on his scrambled eggs. Then Dumbledore stood up from the staff table and lightly tapped his crystal goblet with his spoon. The conversations all stopped and all heads were turned to the white haired headmaster

"Another year of Hogwarts is almost over, enjoy your summers and we'll see you all next September 1st. A last minute reminder, your exam schedules are posted in your common rooms. Have a good night's rest and good luck….and congratulations to Slytherin for winning the House Cup this school year with 825 points. " Dumbledore said and sat down, at the mentioning of exams, large groans filled the Great Hall, mostly from the Gryffindors while the Slytherins cheered.

As the feast ended, Harry and his fellow Slytherins walked back to the dungeons. He was about to enter when he was pulled aside by his godfather

"The _headmaster_ would like to see you Harry." Snape said, the word headmaster pronounced with immense dislike. Harry's eyes narrowed, he looked at his four friends and nodded, "I want you and mum with me there." Snape nodded and the two went for a meeting with the devil.

The two found Bella standing next to the gargoyle, which led to the Headmaster's office. "Lemon Drops." Snape said with disgust and the gargoyle disappeared, a spiral staircase appearing.

"Don't worry, we'll be right behind you." Snape said as the three walked inside and the stairway began to spiral upwards, making a rumbling sound.

As they neared the door, which led to the Headmaster's office, Bella gently placed her hands on his shoulders and robbed them affectionately; Harry looked up, smiled and was about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung opened.

Hiding his surprise, Harry walked slowly inside, marveling at the beauty of the office of the headmaster. "Harry my dear boy, how wonderful you can join me. Please have a seat." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice, the twinkling in his eyes on full blast.

Harry saw a phoenix standing on a perch next to Dumbledore's desk, "_Greetings, O Powerful One."_ Harry could hear the phoenix speak in his mind.

"_Hello, creature of immortality, what is your name?" _

"_Fawkes."_

"_I'm Harry Potter-Black."_

"_Be wary of the old man…"_

"_Of course." _

"Good evening, headmaster, forgive me but I am not your boy, and also please refrain from addressing me as Harry. It's Mr. Black." Harry said without a trace of emotion across his face as he sat down facing the ancient headmaster.

Dumbledore continued to smile but inwardly he was getting annoyed, "Very well, Mr. Black, I assume you would intend to stay, Ms. Black? Severus?"

Both nodded, Bella was giving Dumbledore a look of utmost contempt, Snape had his usual poker face on.

Dumbledore proceeded, "Mr. Black, do you have any memory of what events occurred last evening?"

Harry immediately sensed a probe buzzing in his mind and instinctively, his Occlumency shields became impenetrable at once. "Professor, I would strongly recommend you from keeping your nose out of matters that you have no right nosing in." Harry said coldly, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in astonishment that the first year before him had Occlumency walls that rivaled Tom Riddle.

Meanwhile, Bella and Snape were cracking up inside as they watch the 'almighty' Dumbledore falter against Harry's superior Occlumency skills. "And to answer your question, Professor, last night, after tending to Professor Flitwick's injuries, I was told to go after Professor Quirrell and stop him before he can reach the Philosopher's Stone. A side note, those enchantments were pathetic really, any first year with the exception of Weasley and Longbottom could have gotten passed it with their eyes closed." Harry sneered, his disappointment was clear.

Dumbledore's smile was gone now, as with his twinkling, Harry Potter-Black was almost a carbon copy of Tom Riddle, he could almost see the Dark Lord in place of the eleven year old boy. He would seriously need to watch his every movement from now on,

"I see, was the Dark Lord surprised to see you?" Dumbledore asked through his half moon spectacles.

Never once lowering his mental shields, Harry responded monotonously, "Indeed, it was really surprising and fascinating that the Dark Lord managed to have his face lodged on the back of Quirrell's head. However the host unfortunately was a rather weak duelist…it's a shame actually."

"And what of the stone?" Dumbledore was now leering forward, his gaze intense and hard.

"Gone, destroyed in the duel, the Dark Lord was quite upset about it." Harry lied convincingly, his mental shields extremely alert.

Dumbledore just merely stared at him. But after a few moments, nodded and said, "Well, now at least the Elixir of Life is out of Voldemort's reach now."

An awkward silenced then filled the air, Harry was still focused on the headmaster, not allowing his defenses slip even for a second while Bella narrowed her eyes at the casual use of the Dark Lord's name and Snape gripped his left forearm tightly.

Then suddenly, Dumbledore asked, "What are your plans for the summer, Mr. Black?" Harry sneered, "That, is no concern of yours, Professor. You have no jurisdiction over my actions, are you to be reminded that you are no longer my magical guardian?"

Dumbledore looked surprised for once and his eyes darted at Bella. "Yes, I know all about what you tried to do Headmaster." Harry spat the word headmaster as if it were filth. "You tried to have sent off to a bunch of idiotic, filthy muggles who would no doubt pave me a single journey ticket to St. Mungo's…it is wonder how you did not land in Slytherin Headmaster, with all your manipulative actions and power hungry attitude."

Not wanting to be in the same room with a senile, paranoid, muggle lover, Harry quickly rose from his chair and without an acknowledgement strode towards the exit with Bella at his side.

Rumbling sounds could be heard as the stairwell descended, "It seems that Mr. Black is more like Tom than we could have ever imagined…keep an eye on him, won't you Severus?" Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded and turned to leave the office, inwardly he was feeling amused, "You have yet to see his true potential old man…if you think you can control him, you are sorely mistaken." Remembering what was in his

pocket, the potion's master walked quickly to his office, his robe flowing in every single direction as he headed towards the dungeons.

**At the Bottom of the Staircase of Dumbledore's Office**

"I'm going to miss you so much." Bella whispered as she wrapped her arms around her son. Harry rolled his eyes and said playfully,

"Tomorrow's last day of school, just exams in the morning and the Quidditch Final and I'll be right there, back at the manor in no time Ma."

"I know, I know…which makes it even more unbearable."

"Mum, don't you think you should stop mothering me?" Harry said playfully.

"Nope." Bella replied in a haughty manner and together they walked back to the Slytherin Common Room. Before going in, Bella gave Harry one last hug and peck on the forehead and watched with a mixture of pride and fear as she watched Harry disappear behind the portrait.

As Harry entered the dark, cold Slytherin Common Room, a wave of fatigue hit him. He was walking towards the Boy's dormitories when he paused and saw a small figure curled up on a black sofa near the fire.

Curious, Harry crept up on the sleeping person and smiled when he recognized the familiar long blonde hair and the smooth, white skin of Daphne.

"She definitely looks cute sleeping…" Harry thought to himself but cursed himself for thinking like that.

Gently, he lifted the sleeping beauty bridal-style from the sofa, smiling as he heard her whimpering his name.

As silent as a spirit, Harry slowly entered the girl's dormitories and found Daphne's bed and carefully laid her on the mattress and covered her with the sheets.

For the first time, Harry noticed how beautiful her smile was, how perfect she was in every way. Her hair would put the finest quality of silk to shame as he gently caressed it. With one last look, Harry crept out of the girl's dormitories.

**Meanwhile, Deep within the forest of Albania**

"Yes, he would do nicely…" A spirit whispered as it swept across the never-ending forest.


	10. Quidditch Final, Homecoming

**Chapter 9: Quidditch Final, Homecoming**

It was their last day of their first year, Harry, like always woke up early and changed into his shorts and tank top and started his daily workout session on the Quidditch Pitch. After a long jog around the Black Lake, he begin to work on his routine rounds of pushups and sit-ups.

Harry heard a beeping voice and sighed, leisure time was over and it was time to take those boring, easy exams. He grabbed his towel and walked back towards the castle, students who were up already were simply staring at the first year who was wearing nothing more than a tank top and shorts. "What?" Harry sneered and walked pass the silent stares and the giggling that some girls were throwing at him.

"What the hell? I'm only eleven…this is most disturbing." A thought came to Harry as he descended down the stairs that led to the cold dungeons.

"Parselmouth." Harry stated the password and the portrait swung open, he gave acknowledgeable nods to Adrian Pucey and Charles Montague, the two fifth year beaters for the Slytherin Quidditch Team. They nodded back but quickly scrambled for their books when they saw Marcus Flint coming down from the Boy's dormitories. Harry suddenly felt that the next moment would be unpleasant.

"Black, the final is TODAY! I want YOU to be on your BEST form today. We're getting so close to winning the cup and show that stupid Wood and his gang of misfits that they are trash compared to us and I swear to Merlin that I would quadruple your practice hours if you don't catch the DAMN snitch! YOU HEAR ME?" Flint roared at Harry, who for once was afraid for his dear life and simply nodded furiously to the point where he thought his head would fall off from his shoulders.

As soon as Flint left the common room, Harry collapsed on the floor, if he wasn't awake before, he certainly was now.

"Wow, what happened Harry? You're shivering." Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

"Flint's one scary fanatic…" Harry mumbled and went back to his dormitory to get showered and changed, ignoring Draco's laughter.

The exams were excruciating easy for Harry as he finished the last answer for his potion's exam. He saw his godfather glancing at him, which he returned with an are-you-kidding-me expression. After scanning his essay, Harry stood up and quickly walked up to Snape and handed in his exam and gave him a smirk that would put Lucius' to shame.

Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Tracey and surprisingly, Granger handed their exams shortly after Harry handed in his. Harry snorted when he saw Weasley pulling his hair out and his face turning blue, he nudged Draco and pointed at said Weasley and both sniggered, drawing in scowls from the Gryffindors. "

Finally, those exams were the easiest shit I've ever taken." Harry growled.

"Indeed." Blaise said sagely.

"Well, better get going, match starts in half an hour. Flint's going to bitch if I'm late for warm ups. See ya all later." Harry said fearfully, looking at his watch.

After giving a hug to Daphne, he sped off towards the Quidditch pitch, oblivious to her blush.

As Harry neared the pitch, he could already see that many students were already seated in their respective house box. He saw Flint, already in his Slytherin robes and gave a quick nod and sped into the changing room. With his Nimbus 2000, Harry walked quickly to join his Slytherin teammates.

"LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU DUNDERHEADS, THIS IS IT, WIN THIS AND IT'LL BE SIXTH YEAR IN A ROW! BLACK, CATCH THE DAMN SNITCH AS SOON AS YOU KICK OFF. ANDERSON AND LEVOUX…SCORE… MONTAGUE AND PUCEY, BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM, BOLE…BLOCK EVERY SHOT! " Fling roared, the cheers of the crowd were like whispers compared to Flint when he was giving a pep speech.

The whole Slytherin team save Flint, gulped and nodded fearfully, when it came to Quidditch, Flint was one guy you should never mess with.

"LETS GO THEN!" Flint shouted and the team immediately filed behind him and walked on to the pitch.

Harry quickly located his opponent, the Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang, just by looking at one's physique; Harry was able to determine their strengths and weaknesses.

"It seems Chang is a person that is more agile and sleek than a person that uses force." Harry thought to himself as he watched a green-faced Roger Davies getting his hand crushed by Flint who looked like he was killing the Ravenclaw captain with his intense stare.

"Wow, Davies looks like he's gonna wet his pants." Emily Anderson scoffed

"That would be an understatement." Adrian Pucey murmured.

Then the whole team shut up immediately when Flint came back over.

"Everyone on their brooms…on the count of 3…2…1GO!" Madam Hooch barked and blew the whistle.

Fourteen brooms kicked off simultaneously and the cheering of the crowd became deafening.

"Anderson has the Quaffle, she passes it to LeVoux who evades Davies easily…. Bludgers incoming, LeVoux passes it back to Anderson and feints left, the bludgers missed… Anderson faces the Ravenclaw Keeper, Page…. she throws and its in, 10-0 to Slytherin…Ravenclaw starts the Quaffle, Page passes to Davies, he evades Flint who is left red in the face. He passes to Jeremy Stretton but is hit in the face by a bludger sent by Pucey…damn that's gotta hurt…" Lee Jordan commentated but was slapped on the head by a fuming McGonagall.

"Anyways…Stretton approaches the Slytherin hoops, he throws but denied by Bole the Octopus….damn, he's good I'll give him that." Bole just gave the commentator box an emotionless expression at the comment.

Harry watched in amusement on his broom as he drifted around the pitch, Slytherin were now leading 90-0, Pucey and Montague were effortlessly diverting the Ravenclaw beaters meanwhile Bole saved every shot the Ravenclaw chasers threw at him.

It was clear that from kickoff, Ravenclaw never had the chance, they were simply outclassed in every position. Meanwhile Cho Chang was tailing right behind him…. "BLACK, FIND THAT GODDAMN SNITCH ALREADY!" Flint's roar echoed across the pitch.

Harry nodded and his eyes scanned the wide pitch for the tiniest movement of glittering gold, Harry saw it skittering low, near the surface of the pitch and immediately accelerated his Nimbus 2000 straight down. Chang, thinking that Harry had seen the snitch followed, but then Harry pulled a Wronski Feint and smirked when Chang, who was unfortunate to follow, crashed to the ground.

Everyone watching the match gasped, an eleven year old had performed a professional Quidditch move. Recovering from shock, the Slytherins gave loud claps and cheers at the birth of their new Quidditch Prodigy.

Harry sped forward, the snitch was barely a feet away from him now, scooting himself forward as much as possible, Harry stretched out his arm and with one forward thrust of his arm, closed his hand on the small flying gold ball. "Black catches the snitch. Slytherin wins the Quidditch Cup again, making it six times in a row. Score is 280-0." Lee Jordan said with disappointment in his voice.

All the Slytherins cheered, all the girls screaming crazily at Harry, who just smiled and amidst the crowd, he spotted Daphne who smiled at him. Harry smiled back at her and without thinking, blew her a kiss and sped off to where the rest of his teammates were celebrating leaving her dazed.

"Wow, you're so lucky." Tracey squealed.

Glancing at all the envious looks around her, Daphne pulled on her Ice Princess façade and watched as Pucey and Montague were pulling Harry under in a tight group hug as soon as he landed. Flint was crying with tears of joy flowing down his cheeks, which scared the hell out of everyone present.

Emily Anderson and Christina LeVoux joined Pucey and Montague in group hugging poor Harry who was struggling in their embrace. Bole remained expressionless but anyone could tell he was amused. Finally the Quidditch Cup, with green and silver lining hanging from the handle, was being presented by Dumbledore and Madam Hooch.

Snape looked more frightening than ever as he grinned widely when he accepted the Quidditch Cup, many students who have never seen the Potion's Master grin before were now shuddering, they much prefer him sneering and throwing insults at them.

Harry merely smiled and gave his godfather a thumb up cheekily which was repaid by a bigger grin. Sparks of Silver and Green were shot up in the sky for the victory of Slytherin.

The celebrations continued from the Quidditch Pitch to the common room where a huge party was started. Bole excused himself immediately when they entered the dungeons, saying that he was tired…before congratulating Harry on his Wronski Feint and his catch, what shocked the whole house was that he offered his hand in friendship, Harry took it and later found out that Bole rarely shook hands with anyone, even his own housemates. Harry then excused himself too, much to Flint's dismay who grumbled about his star seeker being influenced by a certain emotionless keeper and not joining the routine Slytherin Parties.

Once back in his room, Harry had a mini party with Draco and Blaise, who managed to worm the location of the kitchens from a fellow seventh year Slytherin and the three clinked their bottles of butterbeer in toast of an adventure filled year.

"Where'd you learn the Wronski Feint?" Draco asked as he took a bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich.

"I dunno, I just thought by accelerating downwards and pulling up suddenly would be a good way to get Chang off of my tail." Harry said and smiled to Draco's surprised expression.

"I'm thinking about joining the team next year." Draco said with a pondering look on his face

Harry narrowed his eyes in deep thought and said, "What position?"

"Chaser most likely, I have no chance in seeker because you're clearly the best seeker Hogwarts has had in a long time. But Flint, Anderson and LeVoux will still be here next year." Draco whined.

"I dunno, but yeah, the team doesn't need much changing currently." Harry thought but looking at Draco's downtrodden expression added, "Who knows? Maybe Flint's gonna get a heart attack from bitching and you could replace him."

At this both Draco and Blaise, who was reading the encyclopedia of the magical world Harry gave him roared with laughter at the thought. After a couple games of exploding snap and wizard's chess, the trio packed their trunks and after taking one last look at their room, exited the Slytherin dormitory.

On his way out of the common room, Harry was greeted by farewells by many older housemates, the most noticeable was Flint who roared at Harry to stay in shape and train everyday or there'll be hell to pay.

The three met up with Tracey and Daphne and the five made their way to the carriages where many students were already amassing. The carriages then carried the students to Hogsmeade Station, where the Hogwarts Express was located.

After arriving at Hogsmeade Station, the five Slytherins quickly went aboard the Hogwart's Express and climbed into a compartment near the back of the train. Harry was staring out of the window while Daphne laid her head on his shoulder, and her arms entwined around his.

Draco was conversing with Tracey while Blaise had his nose in a book as always.

Suddenly the compartment door opened, revealing one ignoramus redhead and his two lackys.

"Black, think you're king of this school already don't you. You're a fake" Weasley sneered

"Sod off Weasel, I heard your sister's coming next year, you might want to sell off you're miserable heap you call a house to pay for her tuition." Draco sneered back

Weasley's ears became deep red as he shouted, "Shut up, Malfoy, you take it back…"

But Draco didn't stop there, "I'm hearing that your muggle loving father is going on extra raids…I do hope he is getting paid overtime."

Weasley just gave a yell and lunged himself at Draco but found himself dangling by his ankles, as if an invisible string tied bonded itself around his ankles.

The whole compartment roared with laughter, the other students, hearing the commotion also joined in as they saw a red faced Weasel dangling upside down, his two lackeys immediately ran off.

"Have a pleasant ride." Harry mocked before flicking his wand and the door slammed shut.

"Nice one, Harry." Draco grinned, giving his cousin a high five.

"Apparently, he's so inbred, he forgot he was a wizard and decided to fight us muggle style." Harry mused, at this everyone in the compartment laughed.

It was after while before Tracey asked, "So, what are your plans for the summer Harry?"

"Go back to the manor for a few days and spend some time with mum, then probably go visit Draco, since he can't get enough of me." At this Draco just narrowed his eyes and snorted. "And maybe I'll go visit France or Spain." Harry added with a faraway voice.

"I'm going back to Italy…" Blaise said simply.

"Leave it to Blaise with the lamest responses." Tracey muttered under her breath, Blaise just gave her a death glare.

"Daphne and I are going to Paris…I can't wait." She squealed.

Daphne just shook her head at her best friend's antics but couldn't help but smile as well. The rest of the trip went by quickly, with a couple games of exploding snap, bubble gum blowing contests and the dreaded Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean game. Draco was the most unfortunate, ending up with eating a vomit, earwax and boogey flavor bean.

The train slowed down as it entered King's Cross Station. After checking the compartment one last time, the five Slytherins walked out of the train, ignoring Weasley, who was still dangling upside down in the corridor of the train.

The cool summer breeze blowing against their faces; Harry immediately spotted the long dark hair of Bella next to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy out of the sea of parents and sprinted towards her, Draco also rushed towards his parent's opening arms.

Bella smiled widely as she felt her son slam into her and hugged her fervidly.

"How did exams go?" Bella asked as Harry pulled back from her,

"What'd you think?" Harry said while rolling his eyes.

Bella just gave him a grin and her heart melted when Harry buried his face in her robes.

"So Harry, We'll be expecting you around for the manor then." Narcissa said kindly.

"Sure, I would love that Aunt Cissy." Harry replied, and after shaking hands with Lucius Malfoy and a hug from Narcissa

Harry watched his cousin wave at him one last time before going through the magical barrier.

Then Harry saw Blaise walk over with a tall dark skinned woman whom he could only guess as Lady Zabini.

"Lady Black, it's a pleasure to meet you again." Blaise said with a customary pure-blood bow.

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Zabini." Bella said. "Stephanie, it has been awhile hasn't it."

The dark skinned lady smiled and replied in a haughty manner, "Indeed Bella it has, this is your son I presume? He looks so much like his father, so handsome…"

Harry smiled his charming smile and said politely, "It's an honor meeting you Lady Zabini…"

"What a gentlemen you are…I bet you have many admirers already." Lady Zabini said, she was about to say something else but was cut off

"Mum! Quit trying to flirt with my friend." Blaise said while shivering.

"Sorry Blaisey…" his mother cooed.

"UURGH…I told you to never call me that." Blaise whined and turned to Harry, "Well, I'm going to bolt, but here's my floo address over there if you want to visit. We can tour around Rome and Florence if you like."

Harry accepted the piece of parchment from Blaise and watched as he marched and disappeared pass the barrier.

"It was nice meeting you again Bella, maybe we could have a girl's night out, just you, Ophelia, Narcissa and I." Lady Zabini said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"That sounds nice." Bella replied with a grin and the two former classmates hugged and Lady Zabini bade Harry farewell and quickly stalked after her son.

Harry felt someone tapping on his shoulder, he turned back and saw Tracey and Daphne. Tracey hugged him first and said her farewells, Harry, noticing her parent's absence asked her about his observation, Tracey just shrugged and said that she was sleeping over at Daphne's for a while then she backed away a bit to give Daphne some 'Harry time'. Harry just chuckled silently at his energetic friend.

"Harry, I want you to meet my parents." Daphne said and grabbed a startled Harry and pulled him to where her parents were waiting.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Greengrass." Harry said with a slight bow.

"Now, now, Harry, what did I say about dropping formalities" Ophelia Greengrass said, a wide grin on her face.

Harry only smiled respectfully, "Very well, Ophelia. And how do you do Mr. Greengrass?"

Henry Greengrass was a tall man with chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes. "It's a pleasure meeting you Harry, please call me Henry, you must be the boy Daphne likes to sleep talk about." He said with glee in his eyes while shaking the messy haired wizard's hand.

"DAAADDDD!" Daphne was as red as a tomato now, Harry just smiled his charming smile but then he noticed a giggling sound

Daphne groaned, pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Harry, meet my worst nightmare, my sister Astoria."

A small girl then stuck her head out from behind her mother, she looked exactly like Daphne with golden blonde hair and an hourglass figure, the only difference was that Astoria had violet eyes whereas Daphne's were blue.

"Hello Astoria. It's a pleasure meeting you." Harry said suavely and gently kissed her hand politely.

Astoria blushed bright red, her father noticed and with a smirk nudged his eldest daughter who was obviously not happy and teased, "Well, Daphne, it seems that you have competition."

Daphne just scowled but she gasped when she felt a pair of lips brushing against her cheek and a hand cupping her chin.

The owner of those lips and hand then said in a voice so low that only she could hear. "Don't scowl, it does reflect well on your beauty, my angel."

Daphne blushed dark red and her knees went weak when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping tightly around her waist. "Have a good summer, Daph."

With that Harry pulled away, walking back to Bella who was grinning widely, leaving Daphne on cloud nine and said his farewells to Daphne's parents and Astoria, who was now grinning evilly at her sister.

As soon as Harry was out of earshot, Astoria started prancing and shouting excitedly, "Daphne has a boyfriend, Daphne has a boyfriend."

"Shut up Stori…" Daphne could only retort weakly as little Astoria ignored her and continued to tease her.

This resulted in Little Astoria running towards the barrier with an extremely pissed off growling Daphne on her tails.

Henry Greengrass just looked at his wife and said, "Wow, she really has it bad."

"I know right?" Ophelia said with a grin.

"I never thought I'd have to play the protective father so quickly..." Henry groaned, earning a nudge in the ribs by his wife.

"Henry, be nice. Harry's so sweet to Daphne...I can see it now, little children with messy black hair and green eyes running around while I spoil them rotten." Ophelia said in a dreamy voice.

Henry Greengrass smacked his face with a palm, "Let's go before Daphne loses it with Astoria."

A familiar sense of nausea returned as Harry felt his body being squeezed out of an imaginary tube. The sun was setting as Harry and Bella apparated into the backyard of Black Manor, Bella, noticing her son's discomfort from apparating patted his back soothingly while leading him back to manor.

"I really hate apparating." Harry murmured, Bella just let out a melodious laughter.

"Kreacher! I'm home!" Harry shouted as he walked into the main hall.

With a pop, Kreacher appeared out of thin air and bowed lowly, "Young master and mistress has returned, Kreacher happy young master has finally returned home. Dinner is ready, young master must go wash up."

Harry smiled widely, took off his shoes and socks, and bolted straight to the bathroom upstairs. After a satisfying dinner, Harry and Bella spent time just talking in the manor's ridiculous large living room. Soon Bella saw his son's eye lids drooping down and chuckled at his effort to stay awake, with a wave of her wand, she levitated Harry from his seat and guided him back into his room.

After tucking in Harry comfortably under the sheets, Bella kissed his forehead gently before shutting off the lights and swept out.

She smiled when she heard him slurred out a goodnight. "I'm so happy you're back home." She thought to herself.

**To those who are wondering when Sirius will appear, rest assure, he will be introduced soon enough. He's still in Azkaban remember?**


	11. Summer Training, Inheritance, Pride

**Chapter 10: Summer Training, Inheritance, Pride**

"Too slow." Severus Snape said as he apparated behind Harry and sent a fast stunner at his godson's back. Snape sighed as he then walked over and revived Harry, who just scowled.

"I know you hate hearing this Harry…" Snape said while Harry stared darkly at him. "Your form is perfect but by standing your ground, your agility and reactions slow down when your opponent decides to not attack you indirectly."

Harry said nothing but merely nodded as he took his place at one end of the dueling room in Black Manor and got into his favorite dueling stance, wand directed at Snape. Knowing that using magic in the summer was illegal, Harry had to resort to using Lily's wand; which didn't cooperate with him too well when he tried casting his own specially invented spells.

"Prepare yourself…._Expelliarmus!"_ Snape cried

"_Everto!"_ Harry shouted, a silver shield was erected in front of him and absorbed the disarming spell before sending it back to Snape who cursed and quickly dodged it.

"_Diffindo!" _Harry sent a cutting curse at Snape who merely deflected it with a flick of his hand.

Harry grinned widely and then shouted, "_Legillimens, Confundus, Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Confringo!"_

Snape growled in frustration, once Harry got comfortable, it was basically impossible to stop him except to drop back to defending. He felt his mind getting probed, curse the boy for being a natural Legilimens. Snape batted the confounding charm, casted a shield against the disarming charm and conjured a slab of marble, which absorbed the stunner, causing it to blow up.

Then with the gracefulness of a dancer, Snape somersaulted away from the blasting curse and threw back a bludgeoning curse as he did so, the greasy haired potion's master couldn't help but chuckle when he heard his godson curse loudly and he then heard a pop. Harry then materialized in front of him and before Snape could process what just happened, he lost all consciousness.

"Clap, clap, clap" Harry turned around and saw a beaming Bella and Professor Sinistra clapping at him.

"Well done Harry, its been so long since anyone's been able to floor Severus down." Professor Sinistra said, smirking at the said man who was still on the floor, out cold. She sighed and then quickly walked over and casted an enervate and helped him on his feet.

"You're getting slow, old man." Harry said cheekily.

Snape growled but grudgingly said, "Acceptable work, Brat."

Sinistra just chuckled at her former housemate while holding on his arm, "Sev, quit being a big baby, Harry beat you fairly..."

Snape groaned, pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Meet me in the backyard after you've had a bite." With that he walked out of the dueling room, his robes billowing as he swept off.

"I would love to stay longer but it seems that I have a sulking greasy git to comfort." Sinistra said and then hugged Harry tightly and gave Bella a sisterly embrace before sweeping after the potion's master.

"I would have never thought….Aurora and Severus." Bella said to herself and then turned to Harry.

"What? I don't know what you're thinking about but I got nothing to do with it." Harry said 'innocently'

Bella just chuckled as she saw her son playing the innocent game. Harry was always so serious and cold but when he smiled, it could light up the whole world.

After a quick shower, Harry came down and had a quick lunch.

"Kreacher, I missed your pot pies so much." Harry said as he dug in furiously.

"Young master likes Kreacher's cooking. Young master is too kind, Kreacher does not deserve a master like young master." Kreacher said with a bow, his bat like ears drooping down.

"Nonsense, our family, I am honored to have you by our side." Harry said kindly as the old house elf was reduced to tears of happiness and pride. After he finished his lunch, Harry wandlessly summoned his sword from his room and went into the back yard, where Snape was waiting with a scowl on his face.

"Alright, let's see if you've been working on your swordsmanship. Defend yourself." With that Snape drew out a steel long straight sword. Harry smirked and pulled out his own sword, it was a beautiful creation, a hand and a half sword; the blade was an iridescent blue, the cross guard had a sapphire at each end as with the pommel. It was one that was forged by the goblins centuries ago. Harry still remembered the day he first laid eyes on it.

_Flashback, seven years ago_

_Birds were chirping in the warm summer sun as a five-year-old Harry was standing in the cold study of his grandfather, Cyrus Alexander Black, staring at a foe glass. Ever since his grandfather had explained the purpose of the detector, he was always disturbingly fascinated about it._

"_Staring at the foe glass again Harry?" Cyrus asked his grandson, who immediately turned around and blushed at being caught. Cyrus was not a big man by all means but yet he commanded respect and fear. He still carried with him his years of war with the Dark Wizard, Gellert Grindelwald. They were evident in his close cut iron-grey hair, his hawk like, piercing emerald green eyes and his emotionless face. He was flawlessly poised, relaxed, and alert at the same time, with the figure of a dancer._

"_Hello Grandpa, I finished all my lessons already…and I saw the door was unlocked so I figured that I….err.." Harry said timidly, rubbing his neck uncomfortably under his grandfather's watchful gaze._

_Cyrus smiled lightly and beckoned for Harry to carry on as he took his seat behind his glamorous desk made from imported Maple Trees from Canada. _

_Harry continued looking at various artifacts under the gaze of his grandfather, often pressing his face against the display case._

_It pained Cyrus a lot to see so much of his daughter in Harry, Harry inherited much more than just his mother's eyes, they even thought alike and were always above the exceptional. How he regret placing his trust in Albus Dumbledore, he did have his doubts but Lily had assured him that the Fidelius is unbreakable. But what did trusting Dumbledore lead to? His wife was never the same after that night on October 1981, she died shortly afterwards from regret and depression. Luckily Harry's curious and cheerful attitude managed to keep Black Manor filled with laughter and happiness. But what had enraged Cyrus the most was that Dumbledore openly announced to the wizard world that Sirius Black, his nephew was responsible for James and Lily Potter's deaths. The Black family had never been so insulted and hurt, sure, Sirius was placed into Gryffindor, but he was genuinely respected in Slytherin House, whether he knew it or not. Bella and Cissy were tempted to storm the ministry and punished the bastards who had torn their family apart, but were only stopped when he pleaded with them that Lily would not want her two elder sisters to join their cousin in Azkaban simply because of their rashness and to think about Harry's future. Needless to say, the Wizegamot refused their pleas for a trial and Sirius was thrown into Azkaban, not even Veriterserum questioning was made. After the event, Cyrus saw Albus Dumbledore in a new light and vowed on his life that as long as he lived, He would never allow Dumbledore attempt to manipulate his grandson, he would have to train him to be on guard; keeping his mind closed no matter the circumstance, to use logic instead of emotions, able to fend for himself with a wand and without one, and swordsmanship._

"_Harry?" Cyrus said gently_

_Harry turned away from the jar of Basilisk fangs and looked up._

"_I want to show you something." Cyrus said, standing up and walking towards what seemed to be a pile of books, with a flick of his hand, the pile of books dissolved into the thin air as a large, vertical display case replaced it._

_Harry widened his eyes in surprise, inside the case was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen, it was a hand and a half sword, with a sharp straight blade. The color was iridescent blue, with a sapphire gemstone at each end of the cross blade and pommel._

_Looking at Harry's gobsmack face, Cyrus chuckled softly_

"_The Black family blade. Forged by Goblins eight hundred years ago…" Cyrus whispered._

"_But don't Goblins hate us, grandfather?" Harry said, his huge green eyes staring at his grandfather with confusion them._

_With a wary sigh, Cyrus said, "The relationship between Goblins and Wizards has never been friendly. I'm sure you remember from your lessons with Lucius that there has been many wars between the wizard kind and the goblins, with many casualties for both sides."_

_Harry nodded_

"_They are not entirely at fault, we must also shoulder the scars left behind from our predecessors. Our family recognized that long ago and since then, we have had a friendly relationship with the goblins, whenever they are in need of aid; we give it to them willingly. Same thing when we are in need of help. This sword was created for our family to represent the unity of the goblin nation and the Noble House of Black. It is a symbol of equality for all races." Cyrus lectured._

"_I think I understand." Harry said in a small voice._

_Cyrus smiled and after waving his hand in a series of complex motion, the display door gently swung opened. Taking the aqua blue sword out from its holder, Cyrus handed the sword to Harry. Immediately, upon touching Harry's skin, the blade started glowing, blinding blue light bathing the study in an unnatural eerie glow of blue. The light subsided shortly, leaving the sword gleaming as it was before._

_Harry only looked up at his grandfather._

"_It seems that the sword has chosen you to be its next holder." Cyrus said proudly._

"_I can't, this sword means too much, it represents too much. It's too special to be with someone as unordinary as me." Harry started._

_Cyrus slowly bent down on one knee and gently grasped his grandson's shoulders and said soothingly. "You are special Harry, don't ever think otherwise. You're a natural Occlumens, you can summon things to you hand just by opening your hand. Not even the great, almighty Dumbledore." Cyrus spat the word Dumbledore as though it were filth. "could achieve what you achieved at your age. The sword will only bond with a Black worthy of it, there has been only five previous owners including myself…now its your moment. Make our ancestors proud."_

_Harry nodded, his grandfather rarely praised him, due to his icy exterior but when he did, Harry couldn't remember feeling better._

"_Now, Harry, shall we?" Cyrus said, walking to the doorway and glancing back at the little boy._

_Harry, holding his sword tightly, walked out of the study behind his grandfather._

_Flashback end. _

Clashes of metal could be heard as the iridescent blue sword clashed with the long steel sword. Harry raised his hand and a half sword with both hands and swung it over his head at Snape who lifted his own polished steel sword and stopped the blow.

Snape then started a series of complex blows. Both contestants parried and stabbed, both dancing dangerously. Harry had an expressionless face as he parried each blow, Cyrus had drilled it into him that emotions and frustration would only disrupt the perfect harmony while fighting.

Snape was not an amateur by all means at the art of sword fighting; he had won three consecutive fencing championship tittles in Spain, however, his godson, despite his age, had technical skills that rivaled or were higher than his.

From all their practice, Snape concluded that Harry would never give it his all his true potential remained unknown, soon, Harry stopped moving altogether, simply parrying the blows Snape threw at him.

Snape was feeling heavy after numerous blows and alternating different series of complex strikes but Harry remained rooted to the ground, parrying the blows as if nothing had changed at all.

Then Harry struck with a well placed strike at the cross guard of Snape's sword, Snape's gleaming steel sword dropped to the grass, Harry flourished his sword, spinning it in a quick circle by his side. Snape looked like he was half sneering and half smiling which was just awkward.

"Good work, Harry." Snape said, panting.

Harry grinned and sheathed his sword. Kreacher appeared with a pop and handed him and Snape a glass of coke before disappearing with a bow. Both godfather and godson laid on the fluffy grass, tired from the sparring session and merely gazed up at the clear blue sky.

"Harry, your exam results are here." Bella called out from the manor.

"Who cares, its not like I failed anything." Harry murmured from his place on the soft grass.

Snape scowled and pulled his godson up from the ground who groaned immediately.

Unwillingly, Harry and Snape got up from their place on the grass and walked slowly back inside the cool manor.

Harry took the envelope from Bella, broke the seal and took out a piece of parchment, which contained his grades.

**Student: Harry James Potter**

**Year: First Year**

**House: Slytherin**

**Head Of House: Severus S. Snape**

_**Grading System**_

_Outstanding_

_Exceeds Expectations_

_Acceptable_

_Poor_

_Dreadful_

_Troll_

_**Honors**_

+++ = Master

++= Scholar

+= Exceptional

_**Results**_

_Astronomy: Outstanding+++_

_Charms: Outstanding+++_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts: Outstanding+++_

_History Of Magic: Outstanding++_

_Herbology: Outstanding++_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding+++_

_Potions: Outstanding+++_

**OVERALL RANK: 1**

**Top 10 Highest Scorers**

**1)Harry Potter-Black**

**2)Hermione Granger**

**3)Draco Malfoy**

**4)Daphne Greengrass**

**5)Blaise Zabini**

**6)Su Li**

**7)Tracey Davis**

**8)Michael Corner**

**9)Susan Bones**

**10)Padma Patil**

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Harry chuckled; all those history lessons with Lucius and Narcissa had paid off. He much rather them teach the subject than boring Binns whom literally bored him to death. Harry wondered how Draco would react about being beaten by Granger, no doubt jumping up like an angry sissy girl. Granger surprised him, a muggle born was second only to him which made him feel conflicted, he didn't know whether to feel amused or angry about it.

"Harry?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Bella, Snape and Professor Aurora who were waiting.

"Sorry, just thinking." Harry said and handed his results to Bella, whose eyes widened when she glanced at the results.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart, they would be proud. He would be proud." Bella said, tears misting up her eyes.

When Bella mentioned his grandfather, Harry's hands curled into his fist and his shoulders begin to shake slightly. Cyrus' death had hit him the hardest of all people who were close to him. Harry then excused himself and walked up to his room.

He walked slowly towards his king sized four-poster bed and fell down hard on the mattress. It has been two years since Cyrus had passed, but it still hurt immensely.

Harry tilted his head sideways and saw the huge portrait of himself in a black tuxedo and Cyrus Alexander Black on the wall. His grandfather was dressed in elegant black robes, standing behind him with an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

Harry sighed, then summoned his guitar from its case and started strumming a hopeful tune, and then he heard a tapping noise coming from his windows and saw his owl, Selena with a crossed look on her face. Harry quickly opened the window and was mauled by the angry owl.

"Not the face." Harry shouted, while protecting his face from his friend's talons.

Once Selena was calmed down with owl treats and many apologies, Harry took the letter from her beak, she was still mad at him for not playing with her but she allowed it to pass…for now. Harry opened the letter and smiled when he saw it was from Daphne, he still remembered their farewell on King's Cross.

_Dear Harry,_

_How've you been? Astoria's been bugging me nonstop ever since we left King's Cross the other day. I swear the day she comes to Hogwarts will be the beginning of no sleep for me. Have you gotten your exam results yet? I got them not long ago and its no surprise that you're rank first in our class. I bet Draco's acting like a little girl right now, being directly below Granger. I'm leaving for France in a couple days and I want to know if you can come around to my place and we hangout. I've sent an invitation to Draco also so poor Harry wouldn't have to be stuck in a house with only women in it (my father's went off on a trip to Germany). _

_Love,_

_Daphne _

_P.S- I missed you_

Harry chuckled silently to himself when he remembered the younger Greengrass, of all his friends, he missed Daphne the most; he missed everything about her, her voice, her beautiful blue eyes, her long blonde hair, her scent of roses, the cute expression she made whenever she was focused on making a potion. Draco would probably throw a fit if he heard this but there was just something unique about Daphne, it had been so ever since Harry laid his eyes on her back in Diagon Alley before first year. Harry begin writing a reply, his head filled with images and thoughts of a beautiful blonde.


	12. A Day of Happiness, Abilities, Training

**Thanks so much for all the insightful comments, a reply to Arashigan 16, yes I did base Harry's sword from Eragon's Brisingr.**

**Claim: I do not own anything except the plot of the story! **

**Chapter 11: A Day of Happiness, Abilities, Training**

"HARRY!" As soon as Harry appeared from the fireplace, all he could see was a sea of silky blonde hair.

"A good morning to you too Daphne." Harry said as Daphne gripped him tightly, her arms locked around his neck.

"Awwh, will you look at them Bella. So young…" Ophelia Greengrass said with glee in her eyes as she and Bella surveyed the scene before them.

Harry looked at Daphne who had turned tomato red and released him. He just smiled and walked confidently to the two giggling adults and said, "Mrs….errr, Ophelia, it is an honor to be invited to your home." Harry said in a respective tone and kissed her hand.

"I like him more every time I see him, don't ever let go of this one, dear." Ophelia cooed at her daughter who yelled in embarrassment, "MUM!"

Harry just smiled as he grabbed said embarrassed girl's hand and led her away before she could turn any redder.

Harry grinned when he saw Draco in an intense chess match with Tracey, behind her Astoria watching closely.

"Hey Drake." Harry said suddenly.

"ARRRGH" Draco shouted in surprised when he saw Harry suddenly sitting next to him. The three girls were giggling, Draco's sissy screams never ceased to amused them.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Where'd you come from?" Draco said breathlessly, clutching his chest.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Now I know why Granger got a higher rank than you."He was responded with a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Not funny, Harry…father gave me a huge rant on my grades, mom didn't help either." Draco said, with a palm in his face.

"Awwh, poor Draco, do you want a consolation kiss?" Tracey asked with a large smile on her face. D

raco for once, was lost for words, his jaw dropped to the ground with a dazed look on his face.

"I think you broke him, Trace." Harry muttered. Tracey's grin grew wider, Daphne just smiled while Astoria just giggled from their entire conversation. Eventually the game of chess ended, with Tracey being the victor and a lot of whining from Draco.

"You want to walk around for a bit?" Daphne asked, tilting her head upwards on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled down at her and nodded. Draco gave a un-pureblood wolf whistle and yelped when Tracey nudged him hard in the gut. Astoria just made kissing sounds which her sister ignored, or tried, Harry couldn't tell.

"Arrgh, she's so annoying." Daphne growled as she pulled Harry into the back yard. Harry only let out an amusing laugh.

Days went pass quickly, the memory of visiting Daphne had became very far. The cold air of the arctic north blew across Harry's face as he and his godfather appeared on a large mountain in North Alaska.

"What's the big deal coming to no man's land?" Harry snapped, quickly casting an extra strong warming charm on himself, Uncle Sev had pulled him out of bed roughly at four in the morning and after getting dressed and freshened, whizzed them both across the Atlantic Ocean with a portkey with no explanations.

Although it was summer, the Arctic still sent waves of freezing winds across its lands, Harry for once was mesmerized, the rising sun shining against the snow, it was one of the most marvelous things he had ever seen. "Alright Black, you can stop annoying me now as I will tell you our purpose here." Snape said, with an annoyed look on his face.

Narrowing his eyes he added. "You still remember the blood test you had two days ago?" Deathly silenced followed through, Snape's black robes flapping against the freezing winds were the only sounds hearable.

_Flashback, two days ago._

"_Young Master Harry…Kreacher was summoned by mistress to inform young master she requires his presence immediately." Kreacher said hurriedly at a emotionless Harry, who was reading "An Introduction to Dual Spell Casting", Harry nodded and quickly placed the book on his shelf and left. Upon arriving in the large living room, Harry's eyes widened to see not only Bella but his Uncle Sev and Uncle Lucius._

"_You wish to see me mother?" Harry asked, his expression was one of confusion._

"_Yes honey, please take a seat." Bella said, ushering Harry onto a sofa._

"_What's this all about Uncle Sev, Uncle Luc?"_

"_Harry, we got a blood sample and submitted it for testing and these are the results we got." Lucius said, gulping as he handed the black haired boy a piece of parchment._

_It looked like this:_

_**Blood Submitter:** Harry James Potter_

_**Birthday:** October 31__st__ 1981_

_**Blood Status: **Pureblood_

_**Biological Parents:** James Theodore Potter & Lily Maria Black nee Potter (Both Deceased)_

_**Adoptive Parents/Guardians:** Cyrus Alexander Black (Deceased), Bellatrix Natalia Black, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy & Narcissa Irina Black nee Malfoy_

_**Magical Potency:** 3200(May grow with age)_

_**Tittles**_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Heir of Salazar Slytherin_

_Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Heir of Merlin_

_**Magical Abilities**_

_**Occlumency**- 10/10_

_**Legilimency**- 10/10_

_**Animagi**- 7/10 (3 forms- Shadow Phoenix , Bald Eagle and Pit Viper) – __**Blocked, will be lifted once said wizard reaches the age of thirteen.**_

_**Metamorphmagus**- 10/10- __**Block has been removed as said Wizard has reached the age of eleven.**_

_**Parseltongue**-9/10_

_**Parsel-Magic**- 7/10 __**(Will grow as said wizard matures)**_

_**Affinity to Light Magic**- 9/10_

_**Affinity to Dark Magic**- 10/10_

_**Affinity to Black Magic**- 8/10 – __**Blocked until said wizard reaches the age of seventeen.**_

_**Wandless Magic**- 10/10 (Rank: Master)_

_**Silent Casting**- 9/10 (Rank: Near Mastery)_

_**Magic Core**- 7/10 __**(May grow as said wizard matures) **_

_**Other Unique Abilities Found:**_

_Empathetic Mimicry- Self_

_Precognitive Dreaming- From Lily M. Potter Black _

_Telekinesis- From Cyrus A. Black_

_Flight- From Severus S. Snape_

_Lightning Manipulation- From Sirius Black _

_Flame Manipulation- From Narcissa I. Black Malfoy _

_Telepathy- From Albus Dumbledore _

_Invisibility- From James T. Potter_

_Intuitive Aptitude (A word of caution, do not delve into this ability until said wizard has the utmost self control)- From Bellatrix N. Black_

_Looking up at the three pale adults, Harry felt uneasy. He had three animagi forms, the only recorded magical beings whom had more than one form was Merlin and Morgana. _

_"Mum, what does Empathetic Mimicry mean?" A confused Harry asked, scanning at the unfamiliar abilities. _

_"It means that once around other people who have unique abilities like you, you can obtain their power through understanding their feelings." Bella explained. _

_"Harry try grabbing this goblet without using magic or a silent summoning charm." Lucius said, as he placed a crystal goblet at the far end of the table. Harry slowly stood up and raised his arm with his hand open, suddenly the goblet shook violently and flew towards Harry's outstretched hand in an inhumanly speed, who caught it and stared at the now unmoving glass with awe etched on his face. _

_"Is this, is this why I have always been…" Harry muttered to himself as he placed down the goblet and opened one of his palm, at once, his hand was covered with blue flames, but it disappeared when Harry told the flames to stop burning, leaving his hand smooth and flawless. _

_"Dumbledore must never know of the knowledge we have witnessed today." Snape said, Bella and Lucius nodded in agreement. _

_"Harry will need training to master his flight ability, Severus I…" Bella was cut off by Snape, who merely nodded and said reassuringly, "No need to act like you're asking me. Besides the Dark Lord, there is no one who can fly." _

_Harry's mouth was left dangling as he stammered, "Uncle Sev, you could fly?" _

_Snape answered him by hovering several inches above the ground. "I guess that came from you huh?" Harry answered his own question. _

_"Your training starts tomorrow. Be prepared to be grilled out." Snape said with a smile that told Harry that he would not enjoy the training one bit at all. Harry looked pale as he gripped the sheet of parchment tightly, he then bade the three adults goodnight. Bella watched her son's back disappear as he turned around the corner of the corridor._

_Flashback end_

"Now, starting now, flying lesson number one." Snape barked in his teacher mode. "Watch" with that, Snape was enshrouded in a dark light and Harry stared in awe as the dark light flew into the sky like a comet and was now flying a few feet off the ground.

"Wow" Harry could only breathed, spell casting, wandless spell casting, and silent casting were boring to him; since he was beyond a master level at those arts but he was fairly fascinated about abilities. To his knowledge, these abilities cannot be taught which makes it the more interesting, and after turning the Black Library upside down, Harry gaped at the fact that he was the only one on record to have the power to have multiple powers contained in one vessel.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the patch of darkness turned back into Snape. "Now your turn, remember, use your feelings. Use your empathy." Snape commanded. Harry nodded and closed his eyes, the feelings about his Uncle Sev flowing through him, how his Uncle Sev had been like a father to him and Harry begin to feel himself floating and he opened his eyes to see that he was no longer on the ground but floating on thin air, slowly he took a step forward and was surprised that the air beneath him felt solid, preventing him from sinking.

With new confidence, Harry closed his eyes and pictured himself as a soaring bird, free of the clutches of gravity. Snape widened his eyes in amazement as a bright white light surrounded Harry, soon engulfing him. The white clump of light flew into the air, Snape grinned as he too transformed into a patch of black light and flew after the white light.

"This is amazing." Harry thought as he looked down at the frozen land below him. He noticed a black comet flying right behind him and grinned as he flew faster. The chase continued until Harry stopped at a clearing at the edge of a riverbank near the foot of the mountain.

He casually placed his hands in his long coat pocket and smirked when the dark comet crashed into the earth and revealed an impressed Severus Snape. "Acceptable work, Brat." Snape said, trying his best to not look happy. Harry grinned and replied in an awe voice, "This is the most amazing thing ever." Snape just smirked at him, "First time is always the most addicting." Harry smiled and said cheekily, "I take it that lesson is over." Snape scowled but pulled out a portkey and the two disappeared with a swirl.

Days quickly passed as Harry tested his abilities, he learnt that his dreams were always vague and their purpose unclear. However there was nothing he could do so he dedicated all his time casting blue electric bolts and fire from his palm.

He realized that unlike wand casting or wandless casting, using his abilities repeatedly did not strain his magical core, which he was thankful for. Staring at the clear blue sky from his beach chair near his private beachside villa in Mallorca, Spain, Harry wondered about what his cousin, Daphne and Tracy, Blaise were doing right now.

"Young master's beverage is here." A female house elf squeaked, placing a glass of ice cold Sprite on a table next to Harry who merely said his thanks and elf popped away.

Placing his _Advanced Charms _on the chair, Harry stretched and ran across the warm sand into the cool sea. The water was perfect: it was cool and clear. There were no pebbles, only carpets of silk like sand. As he waded a bit deeper, he felt swarms of small fish swam around him, scattering immediately when he stretched out his hand.

Harry sighed as he laid on the calm waters, it wouldn't be long until he had to return to his second year at Hogwarts. With a smile, Harry walked back onto the beach and enjoyed a long sun bathing session.


End file.
